


El efecto dementor

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-21
Updated: 2009-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Parte tercera: Hostilidades</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Título: El efecto dementor  
Autora: Loredi  
Categorías: Drama, tragedia  
Parejas: Harry/Draco  
Canon: Hasta el séptimo libro, pero sin epílogo.  
Resumen: Harry y Draco intentan ayudarse y ayudar a Narcisa a superar el efecto que deja a su paso un dementor.  
Longitud: ~18,000 palabras totales (2,000+ palabras por capítulo)  
Agradecimientos: Una parte de la trama está basada ya muy vaga y remotamente en un reto que Analí publicó en slasheaven hace años. El resto es mío. Agradezco sinceramente a las slashers mexicanas, especialmente a Nande, a quien le mentí con todos los dientes y al final sí escribí esto jajaja.

Advierto que esta no es una historia feliz.

 **El efecto dementor**

El término dementor proviene de la raíz demencia,  
un estado mental anormal que se caracteriza  
por la pérdida progresiva de las capacidades psíquicas  
y, en última instancia, relega al individuo a un estado  
de abulia y aplanamiento afectivo,  
tal como si hubiese "perdido su alma".

 **Parte primera: El principio**

Vendrá un tiempo en el que creerás  
que todo está terminado.  
Ese será el principio.

El recuerdo más escalofriante de su vida era aquél momento en que la filosa risa de Voldemort vino a su mente mientras Draco se aferraba a él y cerraba los ojos para no ser testigo de los últimos segundos de vida de su padre. La risa imaginaria desapareció para dar paso al grito real y desgarrador de Narcisa. El dementor había besado.

Lucius fue encontrado culpable de sedición y homicidio al concluir la guerra. Narcisa y Draco habían sido exculpados de muchos cargos debido a la ayuda que habían prestado a última hora, pero también a ciertos agujeros legales y otras trampas que su abogado había encontrado. Sin embargo, él no había tenido tanta suerte. Las pruebas en su contra eran flagrantes y ni todo el esfuerzo desesperado de Narcisa y de su hijo podría haberlas borrado. En el ministerio querían deshacerse de él de la peor manera, así que los dos años de litigios sólo retrasaron el irremediable final.

Al principio Harry había decidido ignorar el destino que le esperaba a Lucius y a otros mortífagos. No era su asunto. Después de todo, él ya había actuado con honestidad. Sus declaraciones sobre la inocencia de Draco y de Narcisa durante la última batalla eran fidedignas. Le constaba que habían tenido oportunidades para actuar de maneras oscuras y maliciosas y no las habían tomado. De Lucius no podría decir nada bueno aunque lo intentara, porque no quería mentir para salvar a un mortífago que había tenido que ver en tantas muertes. Lucius había elegido su camino y ahora tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias.

El único problema con su decisión fue un destrozado Draco Malfoy que un día apareció frente a él. Había ido a pedir su ayuda, tragándose el poco orgullo que le quedaba. "Necesito que me ayudes. Por favor". Fue así como, a causa de su instinto de ayudar al necesitado de justicia, Harry se vio envuelto en dos arduos años de disputas legales en las que no tenía nada que ver en primera instancia. No esperaba ni deseaba realmente una solución para Lucius, pero algo en su interior le impedía abandonar a Draco a su suerte. Quizá era eso mismo que le había impedido dejarlo en la Sala de Requerimientos para quemarse. Junto con Draco se dedicó a buscar todas las formas posibles, exploró todos los caminos legales e incluso algunos no tan honestos que se abrían para El niño que vivió, aunque esto último no sin mucha reticencia. No pudo salvar a Lucius. Pero tuvo el tiempo para enamorarse perdidamente de Draco Malfoy.

Fue un proceso lento, casi imperceptible. Al principio lo único que sentía por él era lástima, por la situación de su familia y la suya propia. Luego sintió cierta admiración por su tenacidad a pesar de las dificultades. Después fue conociendo su historia y su ambiente y sus gestos. Comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante la extrema comodidad que sentía con él. Y así, el amor surgió de la convivencia ocasional que cada vez se volvió más constante. Surgió de ciertos detalles cotidianos y peleas mundanas; del café amargo que Draco preparaba y de los momentos de silencio mutuo; de las experiencias compartidas y de las explicaciones de un pensamiento nuevo, desconocido. Fue quizá uno de los momentos más tensos de su vida y aceptarlo no le fue nada fácil. Pasaron meses de fricción contra la larga historia que llevaba con Draco enfrentándose a lo que apenas había conocido de él. Tuvo que luchar contra sus creencias más de una vez y contra la resistencia de Draco siempre pues él intentaba negarse al amor y a cualquier otra experiencia mientras su padre estuviera en peligro.

—Podrías simplemente mentir —dijo Draco un día que estaba especialmente decaído—. Podrías simplemente mentir y decirles que él ayudó... que hizo algo. Que se arrepintió —susurró con voz delgada.

Aparentemente, era fácil. Sólo tenía que mentir y Draco estaría feliz y restaurado y dispuesto a todo por él. Harry apretó los puños, esperando que realmente Draco no estuviera aprovechándose de lo que sentía para sus fines.

—No puedo —susurró Harry.

Ya lo había pensado y ya lo habían discutido. Que mintiera ahora no serviría de nada pues sus primeras declaraciones estaban hechas y firmadas. Nada que dijera ahora contaría para el Ministerio, ni siquiera por ser El niño que vivió. Pero esperaba encontrar otra solución, más justa y honorable. No por Lucius, sino por Draco.

—Él podría haber cambiado, ¿sabes? —declaró Draco, innecesariamente.

—Pero no lo hizo.

Draco se hundió en su silla y no volvió a hablar el resto de la tarde.

A pesar de esa insinuación, entre más enamorado se sentía Harry, más redoblaba esfuerzos para librar a Lucius de su condena. Entre más enfrascado estaba Harry en su causa, más iba cayendo Draco en la trampa del amor. Ese enamoramiento fue tan injusto e inesperado como único y... extrañamente correcto.

Harry realmente esperaba todo de la vida a esas alturas, menos besar desesperadamente a Malfoy una noche cualquiera, entre actas y pergaminos. Tampoco esperaba perder la virginidad a su lado, lentamente, torpemente pero sin poder contenerse. Fue un día cualquiera también, nada especial. Parecería todo lo que le pasaba con Malfoy fuera espontáneo.

Para cuando Lucius perdió definitivamente la batalla y fue sometido al beso, y la causa de su lucha conjunta estuvo totalmente perdida, ya estaban demasiado enamorados como para separarse incluso si no tenían más pretextos para estar juntos, incluso ahora que Draco se sentía con tan pocas ganas de hacer algo. Harry decidió calmar sus ímpetus y darle su espacio, como sabía que lo hubiera querido. Lo dejó a solas cuando pudo y lo abrazó en silencio cuando Draco se quebró. Lo dejó pasar tanto tiempo con su deprimida madre como Draco deseó y lo buscó después para intentar sacudirle la tristeza. Le hizo saber que iba en serio y que su relación no se iba a caer aún con los golpes más serios. Cuando Draco se sintió ahogar descubrió que realmente respiraba con Harry, y tomó sus decisiones.

Draco dejó pasar seis decorosos meses tras la pérdida de su padre. Unos días después de que Narcisa decidiera abrir por primera vez las cortinas de su recámara, Draco se armó de valor. Se lo confesó todo. Nunca imaginó que "Estoy saliendo con Harry" serían las peores palabras que podría pronunciar en su vida. Narcisa sufrió un ataque de rabia en el que sacó la amargura que por tantos meses tras la muerte de Lucius había contenido. Culpó a Draco de no salvar a Lucius por distraerse de su labor mientras se revolcaba con Potter. Culpó a Potter de desear la muerte de su marido desde el principio. Finalmente, a golpe de varita y entre gritos descontrolados, expulsó a Draco de la mansión. Atónito, no supo qué hacer. Intentó entrar de nuevo pero fue imposible. Las barreras lo habían bloqueado.

Draco jamás supo cómo, pero terminó en el pequeño apartamento de Harry, temblando bajo sus sábanas y recibiendo una poción para los nervios. Por varias semanas intentó establecer comunicación con su madre, pero no recibió respuesta. Demasiado preocupado, fue a la mansión Malfoy sólo para encontrarse con que un elfo de orejas caídas le suplicaba que se fuera. "Son órdenes de la señora Malfoy", explicó el elfo. "El amo Malfoy ya no es bienvenido en esta casa, señor, señorito, lo siento". Regresó a casa de Harry con los brazos quemados por su osadía: Narcisa no sólo lo había bloqueado; cuando lo había sentido cerca había vuelto las trampas de la mansión en su contra.

—Valió la pena —le aseguró Draco, mientras Harry lo ayudaba a curarse—. Pude ver a los elfos. La van a cuidar bien, le tienen mucha fidelidad. Y si algo le pasa, me encargué de amenazarlos para que me avisaran, esté donde esté —declaró, con cansancio.

Harry no supo qué decir.

Sólo esperaba con el alma en vilo que en cualquier momento fueran a avisarle a Draco que Narcisa se había tirado del balcón. Pero eso no pasó, Narcisa en realidad era más fuerte que la situación, por más que no lo pareciera. Harry confiaba en esa fuerza que había demostrado en la batalla final y en la guerra para levantarla ahora.

Aparentemente sí, Narcisa tenía fuerza para ciertas cosas. Harry tuvo que recoger las piezas de Draco nuevamente cuando éste recibió una carta de su madre en la que le decía claramente que no quería volver a verlo otra vez cerca de su casa o de ella. Entonces, Draco decidió que dejaría a Harry y buscaría de nuevo la aprobación de su madre. Después de todo, ella había sido la persona más importante de su vida por veinte años. Era su madre. Era la mujer que lo había criado, arrullado, sanado y hecho firme. Su familia sanguínea estaba ante todo. Esa misma tarde se fue del departamento y dejó a Harry con el corazón en la garganta.

Sin embargo, Narcisa lo recibió con un desprecio tras otro, con un ataque tras otro. Draco jamás había sido tan lastimado emocionalmente, y las heridas físicas de las maldiciones con las que la mansión estaba protegida tampoco ayudaban. Eventualmente se dio cuenta que le dolía estar sin Narcisa y le dolía igualmente estar sin Harry. Su madre de cualquier manera estaba demasiado alterada como para perdonarlo en ese momento o en un futuro cercano. Resignado, decidió de nuevo, con mucho pesar.

—No te culpo, te entiendo —susurró Harry cuando lo recibió de nuevo en su apartamento, con un abrazo—. Si mi madre... —guardó silencio. Ambos entendían. Draco lo miró, como ausente, y se metió en la cama para acurrucarse y dormir.

Fue por ese tiempo que a Harry le ofrecieron un puesto en los mandos medios de los aurores irlandeses. Era la oportunidad de oro para alejarse sanamente de la idolatría que había despertado en Inglaterra y que aún después de dos años no cedía (o no cedía lo suficiente como para dejarlo vivir tranquilamente). Sólo necesitaba decir que sí a la propuesta, pero antes necesitaba que Draco dijera que sí, aunque cuando se lo preguntó no esperaba realmente una respuesta afirmativa. Las circunstancias de Draco lo hacían impredecible. Lo de su madre era demasiado reciente y Harry pensaba que en cualquier momento Draco intentaría ganársela, por cualquier medio posible. Incluso si en el camino le hacía daño a Harry. Y Harry lo entendía y hasta cierto punto lo esperaba, no sin sentir un vacío en el estómago y una punzada en el corazón. Podría pasar.

Draco pensó en la propuesta por varios días. Justo cuando Harry pensaba en darse por vencido, Draco dijo que sí.

—Sé que esto es lo que ellos querrían —susurró Draco—. Sé que si todo estuviera bien ellos querrían que fuera feliz.

Se trasladaron a Dublín una semana después de que Draco cumpliera veintiún años y su madre lo festejara enviándole una rama de taray.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Harry.

—Crimen —respondió Draco, apesadumbrado.

Dejaron Inglaterra atrás y con ella cualquier posible obstáculo para su relación. Sin los amigos de Harry para incomodarse ni la madre de Draco para culparlos de nada, vivieron un año en relativa paz.

Hacían el amor durante las noches y trabajaban duro durante el día para llevar una vida desahogada y en calma. No se metían con nadie, no buscaban diversiones extravagantes. Amigos, hicieron pocos si es que los hicieron. Enemigos, ninguno realmente grave. Se acondicionaron un departamento pequeño, apenas para satisfacer sus necesidades y se acostumbraron a estar en él la mayor parte de su tiempo libre. Lloraban en silencio de repente y reían por tonterías espontáneamente. Y en Yule, Draco preparó un platillo cuyo nombre Harry jamás recordaría. A cambio Harry preparó huevos en el desayuno al día siguiente; Draco se enfurruñó bastante. Por eso, en su cumpleaños, Harry consiguió al mejor pastelero de Dublín para agasajarlo como se merecía.

Y entonces Narcisa envió una carta a Draco pidiéndole que regresara.

Notas finales:

Gracias por leer. Todo comentario, incluyendo críticas constructivas, es bien recibido.

Esta historia está completa, son 8 capítulos y voy a subir uno o dos diario. Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte segunda: Paz**

  
Al llegar a Inglaterra Draco se negó incluso a pasar a dejar su equipaje en algún hotel y obligó a Harry a dirigirse a la mansión Malfoy de inmediato. Llegaron ahí entre maletas y jaulas de lechuzas y cansancio del viaje. Los elfos recibieron a Draco con cortesía, pero no como si lo volvieran a considerar un amo. Por otra parte, se mantuvieron ignorando la presencia de Harry todo lo que pudieron. Lo más que hicieron por él fue preguntar si quería que sus maletas se quedaran junto con las de Draco. Hasta cierto punto, parecía más un visitante indeseado que la pareja del heredero. Harry suspiró, porque ya se esperaba algo así de esa casa. 

El lugar lucía prácticamente igual que la última vez que lo había visto. La diferencia estaba en que en esta ocasión no había destrucción y ciertamente la ausencia de Lord Voldemort le daba un toque mucho menos siniestro. Aún así, la casa era lúgubre de por sí, por sus techos altos, sus amplias habitaciones casi idénticas y sus pasillos interminables que lo hacían sentir como si estuviera perdido en un laberinto y, sobre todo, fuera de lugar. A pesar de todo, Harry estaba decidido a enfrentarse a esa casa y a todas sus consecuencias de nuevo. Ya había pensado que tendría que hacerlo desde que había decidido que quería tener algo con Draco. Y no se iba a arrepentir.

Encontraron a Narcisa con veinte centímetros más de cabello y otros tantos menos en la cintura. Estaba tan delgada y enferma que no podía ponerse en pie sin ayuda. Los elfos y el antiguo bastón de su marido le eran indispensables para ir de un lado a otro. Y no es que se moviera mucho, tampoco. Iba de la cama al baño y viceversa. Cuando se quedaba quieta en un solo lugar, sus manos comenzaban a temblar sin control. Casi no hablaba. Los labios de Draco se volvieron apenas un hilo. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el antiguo bastón de su padre y su rostro se llenó de impotencia y tristeza. Después de la impresión inicial, se puso en marcha para abrir las cortinas, ordenar limpiar la casa y conseguir a un medimago.

Más tarde, Harry escuchó a los elfos chillar de pánico cuando Draco les hizo una visita, pero esta vez no pudo más que hacer oídos sordos, con tristeza. En otros tiempos, hubiera defendido a las criaturas del cruel verdugo. Pero sabía que en ese momento Draco estaba lleno de furia por lo descuidada que lucía su madre. Se preguntó si él hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Se preguntó, si su madre siguiera viva, qué sería él capaz de hacer.

—No puedo dejarla sola en este estado —susurró Draco, con voz ronca, tras concluir la primera visita que su madre le permitía.

—Lo sé —aceptó Harry, intentando ser comprensivo—. Dime qué necesitas que hagamos.

Harry se acercó a Draco con cuidado y le dejó un beso en los labios para darle la seguridad de que estaba con él y no se iría. Fue corto y superficial, pero sabía que Draco lo necesitaba así en ese momento. 

Decidieron quedarse en la mansión por un par de días, mientras un medimago examinaba la situación de Narcisa. 

—¿Podríamos llevárnosla a Dublín? —le preguntó Draco al sanador tan pronto como la terminó de revisar.

—Me temo que no —respondió éste—. Está muy débil. Ha pasado mucho tiempo en este estado y va a requerir un tratamiento intensivo de pociones y buena comida antes de poder hacer un viaje, o cualquier otra cosa. Además, sus nervios están muy alterados. Preferiría que no la sometieran a la presión de un viaje tan pronto. Estar en casa le hará mucho bien. 

Draco miró a Harry, preocupado.

—¿En cuánto tiempo estará mejor? —preguntó Draco.

—Con las pociones adecuadas, comidas regulares, mucho descanso y sueño... Un diagnóstico optimista sería que la señora Malfoy podría recuperarse en un mes... 

Un mes. Draco miró a Harry. Prácticamente todas las vacaciones de verano que Harry se había ganado a pulso en el trabajo serían invertidas en cuidar de Narcisa. Eso si Harry aceptaba. Si quería quedarse. Los ojos de Draco reflejaron la inseguridad de la que se llenó. Al ver esto, Harry le pasó una mano por los hombros y le dio un apretoncito. 

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Será bueno pasar mi cumpleaños en Inglaterra —mintió Harry. En realidad no había tenido mejores días que aquellos en los que había estado lejos del lugar en que su historia era demasiado densa. 

Draco sonrió débilmente y volteó hacia la cama, donde su madre yacía sedada por las pociones.

—Gracias.

Se instalaron sin perder más tiempo. Draco le ordenó a los elfos que les acondicionaran la habitación frente a la de Narcisa. También ordenó preparar una cena ligera y la compartió con Harry. Ambos hablaron sobre lo que implicaría quedarse en Inglaterra y dispusieron mandar lechuzas para avisar y resolver asuntos en Dublín. Hablaron de lo raro que era que Harry estuviera ahí, pero no hablaron mucho de la guerra. Harry expresó sus deseos de que Narcisa se recuperara y le recordó a Draco que le tenía mucho aprecio por lo que había hecho por él en el bosque. Draco le sonrió y apretó su mano antes de murmurar que ya era tarde y deberían dormir.

Harry había pasado pocas noches tan incómodas como aquella primera en la gran cama de la mansión Malfoy. El calor del verano lo consumía y la mala energía del lugar hacía que sus vellos se pusieran de punta y su cabeza diera vueltas. En una ocasión, mientras dormitaba, sintió una presencia molesta que lo observaba y al despertar se encontró frente a frente con un fantasma adivinablemente parecido a Draco.

—¡Sangre sucia que inundas esta casa mía de miseria y desolación! —gritó el fantasma, en un tono muy parecido al de la señora Black allá en Grimmauld Place.

Draco, que también había estado dormitando a su lado se levantó de golpe y buscó la varita. 

—¡Sangre sucia y traidor a la sangre! ¡Traidor a la sangre! —continuó gritando, esta vez señalando a Draco, quien ya le respondía también a gritos.

—¡Nicandor, largo de aquí!

Harry miró al fantasma con hastío, rodó los ojos y lanzó un encantamiento aprendido en su entrenamiento de auror. El espíritu inmediatamente se volvió humo y fue expulsado por la ventana abierta. Fantasmas de los tataratataraabuelos de Draco en la mansión Malfoy. Qué extraordinario. Bufó. Draco se disculpó por la situación, notablemente incómodo.

—No hay problema. Es mi culpa por olvidarme que aquí nadie que no sea un Malfoy está seguro —intentó bromear, pero Draco no sonrió—. No te preocupes, en serio. Voy a lanzarme encantamientos protectores contra maldiciones y fantasmas. Con eso debería bastar. 

Draco asintió, un poco más tranquilo. A pesar de eso ya no pudieron volver a cerrar los ojos en un largo rato. 

Narcisa despertó tres veces en la madrugada con gritos de pánico incontrolables, llamando a Lucius entre alucinaciones. Harry acompañó a Draco a la habitación la primera ocasión, pero fue recibido por las uñas apremiantes de Narcisa que buscaban enterrarse en sus mejillas. 

—¡Es todo tu culpa! ¡Todo tu culpa! ¡Podrías haberlo salvado! —gritaba con voz ronca.

Sólo estuvo presente en ese primer ataque. Después de eso, Draco le pidió seriamente que se quedara en la otra habitación. Su rostro se había tornado sombrío y sus ojos habían perdido toda chispa. Pasó el resto de la noche con su madre. 

Harry, por su parte, dormitaba un minuto y despertaba al siguiente para escuchar los quejidos lastimeros de la mujer, que por momentos se volvían quejas airadas. De fondo escuchó siempre los susurros de Draco, que pretendían ser tranquilizantes pero al parecer no lograban su cometido. Nadie durmió en la mansión esa noche.

Al otro día, en el desayuno, ambos se miraron con ojeras y guardaron silencio. Realmente no había mucho que decir. La experiencia de esa primera noche no auguraba nada bueno. El día estuvo tranquilo, pues Narcisa durmió todo lo que no había podido dormir durante la noche. Harry se sentó en el jardín de los Malfoy a observar y a reflexionar sobre la situación. Draco no estuvo en ningún lugar visible hasta la hora de la cena, que también pasaron rodeados de un pesado silencio.

—¿Está mejor tu madre? —preguntó Harry, en un intento por romper el hielo.

—Sí —respondió Draco, algo cortante.

—Me alegra.

—Gracias.

Ninguno de los dos intentó hablar otra vez. En el silencio entre ambos, Harry no pudo menos que recordar el grito aquél de Narcisa cuando Lucius fue besado.

Draco ni siquiera hizo amago de dormir con él esa noche. Ni la siguiente. En tres días las ojeras de la pareja eran demasiado pronunciadas hasta para sus estándares de desvelos continuos. Draco desayunaba con él, pero para el tercer día ya no se acercó a la mesa a la hora de la cena. Harry se quedó dormido esa noche, consumido por el cansancio y la ansiedad de no saber lo que ocurría con su pareja. 

—Necesitamos hablar —le dijo al fin a Draco, el cuarto día a media tarde, cuando al fin lo encontró.

Había pasado el día entero buscándolo por la mansión, sin éxito. Los elfos tampoco habían sido de ayuda, pues se negaban a reconocerlo como parte de la familia y por lo tanto, no obedecían ninguna orden. Regresó tres veces a la recámara de Narcisa antes de encontrarlo ahí. Al fin, lo alejó de la cama para hablarle.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—No es tu asunto —respondió Draco, a la defensiva.

Estaba pálido, las bolsas de sus ojos estaban hinchadas y éstos lucían tan rojos como nunca. Harry no pudo menos que imaginar que había estado llorando. Se notaba a kilómetros que necesitaba dormir con urgencia.

—Necesitamos hablar. 

Fue como si picara a Draco con una daga. Éste saltó inmediatamente.

—No nos vamos a ir. Es mi madre. Ya perdió a mi padre y NO la voy a dejar aquí así que...

—Draco... Draco. Escúchame —gritó Harry, sobre la voz angustiada de Draco.

—¿Qué? —gritó Draco. Parecía demasiado alterado. Harry supo que era su turno de mantener la calma.

—Esto no puede seguir así. Llevamos aquí menos de una semana y ya nos estamos volviendo locos. Escucha, Draco, no quiero que nos vayamos, no lo pensaría, de verdad. Entiendo perfectamente que Narcisa te necesita pero... 

—¿Qué? —Draco se puso tenso de nuevo y lo miró con hostilidad.

—Pero yo también te necesito. 

Draco dejó caer todas sus barreras y lo miró, con el rostro descompuesto pero por la tristeza, la confusión y la ansiedad. Luego se abrazó con fuerza a él y comenzó a temblar en sus brazos.

—No me dejes —ordenó Draco, como siempre hacía. Desde que le había pedido ayuda con Lucius no había vuelto a hacer otra petición. Siempre ordenaba. 

—No lo haré —sonrió Harry. Sabía que Draco necesitaba sentirse seguro, y saber que sus órdenes eran obedecidas ayudaba. Sabía también que era como malcriar a un niño de por sí malcriado, pero no podía evitarlo.

De repente, Harry sintió un escalofrío y al voltear se percató de una frágil presencia que no había notado moverse. Un quejido ahogado salió de su garganta ante la imagen: Narcisa Malfoy había caminado hasta ellos. Su larga cabellera pálida le caía por encima del rostro y sus delgados brazos se aferraban del bastón de Lucius. Vestía un largo camisón blanco que le quedaba tan grande que se plegaba por todas partes y arrastraba un poco por el piso. Los miraba fijamente con ira pura fluyendo de sus orbes. Harry fijó la vista en las manos huesudas, esperando un ataque en cualquier momento.

No lo hubo. Narcisa los observó atentamente, como si su mente trabajara en reconocer lo que ambos significaban para ella, para su mundo apartado. Después de un rato, su mirada se tornó ausente y ella regresó a la cama, arrastrando los pies descalzos. Se metió bajo las sábanas y se hizo un ovillo, dándoles la espalda. 

Draco la miró proceder, sin aliento, como si viera un rayo de esperanza. 

—No reaccionó con violencia —susurró aliviado cuando Narcisa estuvo en la cama—. El medimago dijo que esa sería una buena señal.

Harry sonrió, recuperado de la impresión. Una buena señal en medio de todo aquello no sonaba nada mal. Esperaba tener una noche de sueño normal por primera vez desde que habían llegado ahí.

Sin embargo, poco antes de la media noche despertó en silencio de una pesadilla confusa y sin sentido, como solían serlo en los últimos años, a diferencia de las provocadas por Voldemort. Miró a su alrededor: Draco estaba ahí, a su lado, pero extrañamente Harry no se sintió tranquilo. Al contrario, sentía que algo estaba por salir mal, muy mal. Sintió que se ahogaba.

Su respiración agitada llenó el silencio la madrugada.


	3. El efecto dementor Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte tercera: Hostilidades

Parte tercera: Hostilidades

Recibió una carta en la que Hermione y Ron le reclamaban que estando en Inglaterra no fuera a visitarlos ni una sola vez. Avergonzado, le informó a Draco que pasaría la tarde con ellos y con los otros Weasley en la madriguera. Draco no se vio muy convencido de dejarlo ir, pero asintió. Cuando Harry veía a sus amigos tenía reacciones extrañas: por una parte se ponía tremendamente feliz, pero por la otra lo inundaba una depresión temporal. Harry no parecía notarlo, pero incluso su mirada hacia Draco cambiaba por un tiempo.

A pesar de todo, los dos sabían que eso era algo que se tenía que hacer. Harry jamás hubiera renunciado a sus amigos, que eran como su familia. Así como Draco jamás hubiera renunciado a su madre. Lo cual no significaba que Draco se llevara bien con aquellos ni Harry con ésta. Simplemente sobrellevaban la idea de que su pareja tenía esas relaciones.

Para tolerar esa idea hacían cosas extrañas. Por ejemplo, cada que Harry iba a ver a sus amigos sentía cierta necesidad de compensar a Draco antes de hacerlo. Así que esa mañana se levantó extrañamente temprano y preparó el desayuno. No era tan bueno en eso como Draco, que conocía recetas exóticas y sabía nombres de instrumentos de cocina demasiado sofisticados. Harry sólo sabía preparar las comidas pedestres, como las llamaba Draco, que había aprendido con sus tíos. Draco lo sorprendió mientras todavía estaba en la cocina.

—¿Harry?

—Hola, Draco. Estaba...

—Ya vi qué estabas haciendo —respondió Draco cortante—. No tenías que molestarte.

—Lo sé, sólo pensé que podría hacer algo, como un detalle, porque...

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que con esto me vas a consolar de lo que te harán pensar tus amigos esos? —estalló Draco, entonces—. Fuera de mi cocina, Potter. Si ni siquiera sabes hacer algo decente...

—Pero... —intentó explicarse Harry.

—Pero nada —insistió al instante Draco—. Y no quiero volver a verte aquí otra vez, no estoy dispuesto a limpiar tus desastres.

Harry se quedó con tan mal sabor de boca por la discusión que prefirió ahorrarse el desayuno con Draco y se despidió. Como era su costumbre, pretendió que nada malo había pasado para que la pequeña pelea no pasara a mayores:

—¿Estarás bien?

—¿Alguna vez no lo he estado? —respondió Draco. Harry se abstuvo de mencionar todas las ocasiones que venían a su mente.

—Me refiero a lo de tu madre, ¿necesitas que haga algo antes de irme? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? Puedo ir a Londres y...

—Está bien. Si necesito algo puedo enviar a los elfos. Y si ocurre algo enviaré uno para avisarte —respondió Draco, con voz algo mecánica. Esta vez se oía algo cansado y como decaído—. Ya ve con tus amigos, Gryffindor —agregó.

Harry tragó pues sabía las implicaciones negativas de que Draco lo llamara con ese apodo, que además de todo arrastraba al pronunciar.

—Regresaré pronto —aseguró Harry.

—Amo, está despierta y quiere levantarse —interrumpió entonces un elfo.

Eso le dio a Harry la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Llegó temprano con los Weasley pero, a pesar de estarse muriendo de hambre, decidió mentirles y decirles que ya había tomado el desayuno con Draco, como siempre hacía. Por alguna razón sentía la imperiosa necesidad de fingir que su vida con él era idílica y que todo salía bien.

Lo que sí comió Harry con sus amigos fue el almuerzo. Durante éste Harry miró de reojo el Profeta y al ver su nombre y el de Draco en la primera página decidió ignorarlo, por su bien. Desde que había empezado a salir con Draco prefería no mirar lo que los medios o las demás personas opinaban de él o de la relación.

Al terminar de comer, Ron y Hermione anunciaron que planeaban su boda para el próximo año. No iba a ser nada suntuoso, pero realmente esperaban que Harry estuviera ahí para ser uno de los padrinos: Él y Ginny, quien lo miró con esperanzas por un momento, cuando aceptó ser padrino de la ceremonia. Harry la detuvo que detener en seco, negando con la cabeza. Tras la guerra, su relación con ella no había logrado destrabar los lastres que llevaba; en cambio, el amor sí había despegado espontáneamente con Draco. No sólo Ginny esperaba que despegara ahora con ella, después de varios años, sino que también el clan Weasley en pleno parecía tener ilusiones de que en cualquier momento dejaría a Draco.

—¿Por qué no van tú y Ginny a hablar sobre esto a la sala? —sugirió Hermione—. Tal vez podrían llegar a algún acuerdo sobre...

Harry negó con la cabeza de nuevo y los miró sombríamente. Odiaba que lo hicieran, pero esa era una escena que se repetía constantemente: sus amigos ignoraban hasta extremos enfermizos su relación con Draco, como si no existiera para nada. Ellos sabían que vivían juntos desde hacía un año y que llevaban por lo menos otro más saliendo. Lo habían visto de primera mano. Él mismo se había encargado de ello.

—¿Saben? No se necesita una boda para formalizar un compromiso —dijo esta vez, algo enojado.

Todos lo miraron, incómodos. Se notaba que pensaban lo contrario. Él ni se había casado, ni celebrado una ceremonia, ni había firmado nada con Draco. Su relación no necesitaba eso, a su modo de ver y, aunque a Harry le gustaban las bodas, la idea de una boda con Draco le parecía excesivamente cursi. Había algo en la escena que no le cuadraba.

—Pero... —interrumpió Ron, con el ceño fruncido levemente—. Si él te importara lo suficiente por lo menos nos lo habrías presentado, formalmente, digo.

—Ya lo conocen —gruñó Harry—. Como yo, lo han conocido por diez años.

—Sí, pero no como algo tuyo —dijo Hermione.

—No necesito decirles que es mi "novio" para que sepan lo que es —gruñó Harry de nuevo.

—El día en que tú mismo entiendas por qué te fuiste con él, lo aceptes y decidas tener algo formal, entonces... —alegó Ron.

—¿Estás diciendo que _yo_ soy quien no acepta mi relación con Draco? —espetó Harry con voz aguda, más confundido que antes.

—En el fondo sabes que con él no tendrás lo que realmente deseas —murmuró Ginny amargamente. Harry sintió eso como un golpe bajo. No tenían que recordarle _eso_. Sí, él quería una familia, con hijos y todo, y con Draco eso no ocurriría, pero él lo había asimilado ya, ¿o no?

—Ron tiene razón —intervino Hermione, tratando de apagar el fuego iniciado por el comentario de Ginny—. Tú mismo no estás seguro de lo que tienes con Draco, por eso no has hecho nada para que nosotros, tu familia, lo aceptemos. Yo siempre he estado dispuesta a...

Hermione se calló de golpe cuando Harry se levantó, harto de la situación.

Sintió que el rostro se le pintaba de rojo. Eso no era cierto. Él quería creer que no era cierto. No necesitaba decirle al mundo lo que había entre él y Draco, y eso no significaba que no estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Sólo que al parecer, eso no era lo que reflejaba hacia el exterior.

—No voy a discutir esto. Me voy —declaró con seriedad.

—Sabes que Malfoy no es de fiar y nunca lo será, en el fondo lo sabes. —Escuchó—. Y por eso lo tienes ahí para... pero nunca lo vas a considerar algo formal.

Harry salió de la madriguera dando un portazo ante la atónita mirada de la señora Weasley, quien lo vio pasar por el jardín dando grandes zancadas. Apenas estuvo fuera de las barreras de la casa, se desapareció.

Al llegar a la mansión Malfoy su furia sólo había aumentado. Consideraba todas las acusaciones de los Weasleys burdas e infundadas. Simple y llanamente estúpidas. Todo estaba bien con Draco. Estaba perfectamente feliz y tenía con él todo lo que deseaba por ahora, muchas gracias. Si no le daba la gana presentarlo como su pareja ante los demás no era por vergüenza sino por conservar su intimidad y evitar confrontaciones. Ahí estaba. Eso explicaba todo. Para probarse a sí mismo que los Weasley se equivocaban, sentía la necesidad apremiante de arrastrar a Draco hacia la recámara y hacerle el amor sin compasión, sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo su pareja en ese momento.

Sólo que al entrar en la mansión se encontró con una escena muy diferente a la que esperaba.

—Señor Potter —dijo Narcisa, con voz baja y ronca, al verlo llegar—. Preparé té.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras de cordura que dijo Narcisa tras mucho tiempo. Harry la observó, atónito. A su lado, Draco lucía ojeroso y hasta ligeramente despeinado, pero feliz. Harry se contagió. Narcisa parecía muy tranquila y sus ojos no estaban ausentes. Harry se alegró sinceramente al verla tan lúcida.

Mientras Narcisa trabajaba con las tazas, Harry apartó a Draco para hablar. Miró de reojo a Narcisa de todas formas, con curiosidad: La mujer parecía una niña pequeña jugando a la fiesta del té. Sus manos no tenían la elegancia de antaño: ahora eran extremadamente huesudas, torpes y temblorosas. Sin embargo, comparadas con sus movimientos anteriores, su ligereza y gracia habían vuelto. Además, aunque no sonreía, se le notaba misteriosamente tranquila.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Harry.

—El medimago le dijo que sería bueno que hiciera alguna actividad manual para recuperar la movilidad y expandir sus periodos de atención... Pero madre no sabe o no puede hacer prácticamente nada que requiera esfuerzo físico —comenzó Draco, hablando tan rápido como nunca lo había oído Harry—. Cuando le he preguntado qué quería hacer pasó un rato mirando la nada. Merlín, Harry, juro que no sabía qué hacer. Le sugerí un montón de cosas antes de dar con esta... el té. Siempre nos preparó el té con sus propias manos —Draco bajó la velocidad de su discurso y su tono se tornó ligeramente melancólico—. Le encantaba encontrar nuevos sabores y combinaciones. Todo lo hacía como la dama que es... Porque es una dama... Y el té era lo que la mantenía ocupada en las tardes ociosas y viva en las tardes de guerra...

—Y la mantendrá viva y cuerda ahora —aseguró Harry, con convicción.

—Sí, lo hará —sonrió Draco, como si guardara el secreto de la vida.

Los elfos prepararon una mesa en el jardín, para tomar el té en el fresco. Narcisa misma colocó dos tazas idénticas frente a Harry y Draco, con manos temblorosas y se sentó para observar el jardín con su taza en las manos. Draco miró su taza; sus ojos pasaban a velocidad vertiginosa de la tristeza a la alegría. Bebió un sorbo y luego otro y sus ojos se pusieron ligeramente llorosos, pero no llegó a más. Harry suponía que así de contradictorio debía sentirse recuperar por un momento a tu madre. Luego, sacudió la cabeza, pensando que él nunca recuperaría a la suya, y le dio un gran trago a su té.

De pronto, Narcisa estaba ausente de nuevo. Su taza cayó al piso y se hizo pedazos. En dos segundos un elfo estaba ahí para limpiar todo.

Harry se levantó, con tristeza y rodeó la mesa para estar al lado de Draco. Entonces se inclinó, lo abrazó por el torso y le dio besos en el cabello, en las sienes y en las mejillas, intentando reconfortarlo. Intentaba también decirle de alguna manera que aunque Narcisa estuviera ausente él estaba ahí. Él, que no planeaba abandonarlo.

—La quiero de vuelta —susurró Draco. En parte como un niño que hace berrinche para conseguir un dulce, en parte como un hombre que hasta ahora había sido fuerte pero que estaba a punto de quebrarse.

—Lo sé... shh —intentó consolarlo Harry—. Estará bien, te lo prometo. Lo que pasa es... es que es un proceso lento. Pero lo de hoy ha sido una señal de que está saliendo adelante. —Lo levantó de la silla y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras Narcisa miraba el horizonte.

Harry suspiró. Estando así de cerca de Draco recordó sus intenciones al llegar a la casa y se sintió incómodo. Parecía que por ahora no podría tener lo que durante un año había tenido sin reservas, en Dublín. Extrañaba el cuerpo de Draco pero no se atrevía a pedirle nada mientras la situación en casa continuara tan inestable. Sabía que Draco probablemente no estaba como para esas cosas. Aún así, podía oler su perfume y fantasear un rato con volver a Dublín, a su departamento, y besarlo profundamente antes de tirarlo sobre la cama y...

Y no hacer nada, si el plop de un elfo los interrumpía.

—Tiene visitas, mi señora —anunció el elfo, dirigiéndose hacia Narcisa, quien obviamente lo ignoró en pro de seguir con la mirada perdida.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Draco, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada enfurruñada del elfo.

—La señora Tonks.

Draco se tensó y Harry le dio un apretoncito en el hombro, para apoyarlo en su sorpresa, aunque sinceramente no entendía por qué la presencia de alguien más en la casa lo ponía así. Él se alegraba de saber que alguien más estaba interesado en su lucha. Los Weasley apenas si habían preguntado por la salud de la señora Malfoy. Draco, por su parte, miró a Narcisa y luego a Harry y luego al elfo sin saber bien qué hacer. Clavó su mirada en Narcisa, entonces y cerró los ojos. Suspiró. Miró las tazas de té esparcidas por la mesa y las desapareció con un movimiento de varita. Luego se dirigió al sirviente:

—Hazla pasar —ordenó.

Una ventisca pasó por la mansión Malfoy e hizo ondular la túnica de Narcisa y el cabello de Draco. A Harry le llegó como un estremecimiento pasajero.

Bueno, a estas alturas no creo que nadie esté leyendo aquí, pero gracias, espíritus del más allá que abren o_O


	4. El efecto dementor Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte cuarta: Respirar

Parte cuarta: Respirar

A Harry le sorprendió ver a Andrómeda Tonks, de pie en el recibidor. Parecía haber envejecido veinte años de golpe. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrarse con su mirada profundamente preocupada, reminiscencia de aquella de los tiempos de guerra. Los sangre pura, al final de cuentas, sólo eran una familia más, con sus altas y sus bajas. Un día se iban de casa y se casaban con un muggle y recibían el peor de los desprecios, y al otro iban a buscar a sus hermanas, preocupadas por su salud. Él mismo recordó su caótica relación con Duddley, que había ido de los golpes a un firme y amistoso apretón de manos.

—Los Weasley me comentaron que habían vuelto de Dublín y ahora estaban aquí con ella —explicó Andrómeda—. De inmediato dejé a Teddy con una amiga y vine. Quería visitarla desde lo de... pero sabía que si estaba sola las cosas no iban a salir muy bien. ¿Cómo está ella?

Draco negó con la cabeza y le respondió con aplomo fingido.

—No se encuentra bien, a decir verdad.

Harry encontró esas palabras hasta eufemísticas.

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó Andrómeda, educadamente.

Aparentemente la mujer había notado que Draco la estaba recibiendo con bastante reticencia. Y sí, Draco no era de los que olvidaban fácilmente a alguien que les había hecho algún desaire en el pasado, a él o a su familia. La prueba viva de ello era Harry, quien había sufrido seis o siete años de revancha adolescente por no haberle dado la mano aquél día en el tren.

Suspirando ante el recuerdo, Harry observó cómo Draco contraía la mandíbula y los músculos de la frente. Ahí tenía una vena que se le marcaba cuando hacía eso, que era cuando estaba tenso, nervioso o preocupado.

—Bien —espetó.

Harry y Draco la guiaron al jardín, donde Narcisa continuaba en la misma posición. Su respiración acompasada era lo único que delataba que seguía con vida. La imponente figura de Andrómeda se inclinó frente a ella y le acarició el cabello con una ternura digna de una niña.

—Hola. Estoy aquí, Cissy —susurró—. Soy Dromy. ¿Me reconoces?

Narcisa parpadeó un par de veces e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con la mirada todavía fija en las nubes que formaban figuras dispersas.  
—Yo sé por lo que estás pasando —agregó Andrómeda.

Narcisa pareció despertar bruscamente y buscar en su mirada algo familiar. Cuando lo encontró, se tensó y pareció prepararse para el doloroso proceso de moverse. Parecía que quería alejarse.

—Ted —susurró de nuevo Andrómeda. La palabra fue tan corta y suave que incluso pareció un soplo de viento, y sin embargo fue todo lo que necesitó para hacer que Narcisa se hundiera en su asiento de nuevo. Su mirada se perdió por medio minuto. Cuando volvió a enfocarse, apretó la mano de Andrómeda entre las suyas, sin verla a los ojos todavía.

Andrómeda les dirigió una sonrisa.

—Creo que me recuerda ahora.

—Eso parece —murmuró Draco, algo desconfiado. Más que mirarla como una salvadora que le había devuelto a su madre la realidad en los ojos, parecía mirarla como un intruso que se interponía en su curación.

—Pueden dejarla conmigo esta tarde —sugirió—. Si necesitan tiempo... a solas.

Harry se ruborizó, pensando que justo le llegaba esa ayuda como anillo al dedo para sus necesidades. Draco, en cambio, negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

—Tiene arranques de ira cada tanto y necesita que la alimenten y las pociones tienen que dársele a la hora exacta y... —citó, de una forma fría y distante que le causó escalofríos a Harry.

—Yo puedo hacer todo eso, jovencito —afirmó Andrómeda, como si fuera un insulto—. Crié a mi hija y ahora hago lo mismo con mi nieto. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar a mi hermana y, por si fuera poco, tengo una varita y sé cómo usarla —concluyó.

—Yo conozco a Andrómeda muy bien y sé que cuidará a Narcisa de la mejor manera, créeme Draco. Además, es su hermana y acabas de ver que Narcisa reaccionó y pareciera que la reconoce...

Harry miró a Draco con los ojos ilusionados. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pasaban el día juntos... Draco dejó caer los hombros, echó la cabeza para atrás y se frotó el cuello antes de responder.

—Está bien —murmuró, como de mala gana—. Pero sólo esta tarde.

Harry esperaba que Draco le propusiera salir a pasear a Londres, ir al cine, a comer en algún restaurante, quizá hasta bailar aunque él lo odiaba. Pero, para su sorpresa y desilusión, Draco le pidió que se quedaran en casa, por si ocurría algo.

—Además —agregó—, no tengo energías para salir.

Harry frunció la boca en un gesto de decepción, pero aceptó. Se refugiaron en la recámara que se habían acondicionado, que a pesar de tener las ventanas abiertas y un hechizo ambiental se sentía ahogada con el calor del verano. No había mucho para entretenerse, pero había un silloncito donde Harry se acostó. Draco se hizo espacio entre sus piernas y disfrutó de un delicado masaje en los hombros y en la espalda. Para mayor decepción de Harry, su pareja no tardó en quedarse dormido. Él mismo hubiera querido hacerlo también, porque de pronto se sentía tremendamente cansado, pero resistió para quedarse observándolo.

Draco respiraba tranquilamente entre sus brazos. Debajo de sus párpados cerrados, bajo sus largas pestañas, colgaban dos desagradables bolsas de sueño atrasado. El pobre Draco había estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente. Harry estaba seguro de que no había sido su intención dormirse, pues estaba preocupado de que Narcisa se quedara con otra persona. Sin embargo, estaba exhausto y Harry le había dado un cómodo colchón sobre su pecho. Tal vez era por tenerlo así, tan cerca, pero sentía que en cualquier momento él también iba a quedar inconsciente en el sillón. Un ligero dolor de cabeza pateaba sus sienes y su respiración no estaba tan calmada como la de su amante. Realmente no supo si en algún momento cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormitar con la imagen angelical de Draco clavada en sus pupilas.

La siesta de Draco duró unos veinte minutos y luego despertó con energías renovadas. Apenas despegó los parpados, le sonrió y buscó sus labios. Harry los entregó sin reparos, pero se vio interrumpido por un bostezo. A Draco le brillaban los ojos, de forma traviesa. Se volteó como pudo para quedar frente a frente sobre Harry y comenzó a morderle el cuello y a jalarle la ropa. Harry bostezó de nuevo.

—Tonto, ahora que quiero sexo tú me sales con que tienes sueño —se quejó Draco.

Harry lo miró con vergüenza. Draco negó con la cabeza, rodó los ojos y le pidió que lo esperara. Harry sintió la triste pérdida de su calor cuando Draco se levantó, pero aprovechó para echarle un vistazo a su trasero cuando salía de la habitación. Su rubio volvió rápidamente, con un café cargado y amargo, de esos que solía prepararle. Harry le agradeció con la mirada y bebió de la taza casi sin saborearlo. Se sintió apenas ligeramente menos cansado que antes, pero se prometió no volver a romper el momento, costara lo que costara. Era la primera vez que iban a tener sexo desde que habían llegado a Inglaterra y no podía permitirse desaprovecharla. Quién sabe hasta cuándo volvería a pasar, con lo de Narcisa y todo.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, al parecer su cansancio lo traicionaba, por lo que Draco decidió llevar el ritmo de todo el asunto. Fue él quien tuvo la energía para desvestirlo con la fuerza de un huracán; Harry apenas tuvo que levantar las caderas y luego los brazos para quedar desnudo en el sillón. Luego Draco continuó, restregándose contra él entre besos y excitándolo al contacto de piel contra ropa. Draco bajó su cuerpo y su cara y buscó la entrepierna de Harry con su boca. Y Merlín, dios, ahí fue donde comenzó a demostrar toda su energía, chupándola como si tuvieran meses sin sexo y no semanas. Harry no pudo evitar agarrarlo por la nuca y guiarlo desesperadamente.

Luego Draco se separó, dejando un rastro de saliva y se levantó para comenzar a desvestirse, torturantemente lento. Cuando terminó, Harry estaba en su punto. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer Draco fue jalar a Harry hasta la cama y acostarlo de espaldas. Él mismo se preparó, mientras se besaban desesperadamente y se dejó caer sobre su erección sin más. Los jadeos mutuos no se hicieron esperar.

Bendito sexo que aliviaba cualquier pesar, pensaba Harry. Esa era la cura para todos los males. El culo de Draco lo apretaba como pocas veces y el ritmo con el que movía las caderas estaba totalmente fuera de control. Ninguno de los dos aguantó mucho. Cuando Draco arqueó la espalda y sus músculos internos quedaron contraídos, Harry murió y revivió en forma de semen que brotó dentro del cuerpo de Draco. Luego tardaron un rato en recuperar el habla, tras largos minutos de jadeos que se fueron haciendo suspiros.

Después de eso tuvieron una tarde maravillosa para ellos solos, en la que hablaron y rieron de nuevo, después de tanto; en la que los hombros de Draco no estuvieron tensos y el estómago de Harry no gruñó de preocupaciones, a pesar de que su cabeza seguía punzante. Hicieron el amor una vez más, cuando el sol ya caía por el horizonte, aunque esta vez un poco más lento y con cuidado. Harry despertó del idilio sólo cuando un elfo le avisó a Draco que Andrómeda tenía que retirarse ya y lo llamaba.

—Mhm... —refunfuñó Harry—. Dile que venga mañana también.

Draco negó con la cabeza, como riñéndole, pero con una sonrisa de esas que ponía cuando el sexo lo dejaba satisfecho. Luego le quitó la almohada, por molestarlo, se levantó, se vistió y fue a ver a su tía. Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos al verse solo con el aroma de Draco y de sexo en la recámara. Sin saber cuándo, se quedó dormido como un tronco.

Sintió un cálido peso sobre él, acomodándose entre sus piernas y bajando hasta su cuello, donde comenzaron a morderlo, haciéndole cosquillas con el cabello. El cabello de Draco nunca le había hecho cosquillas pero se sentía bien. Sonrió… se dejó hacer un rato hasta que decidió que era hora de activarse en la situación y tomándolo por la cintura lo levantó un poco y rodaron en la cama, al final fue Harry quien quedó arriba y comenzó a morderle el cuello, aún con los ojos cerrados, en venganza a las mordidas que había dejado él.

En un descuido, rodaron de nuevo por la cama. Esta vez Harry quedó abajo y en la oscuridad observó la cabeza de su acompañante alzándose lentamente y emergiendo frente a su pecho. Entonces la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para comprobar con horror que había algo que no encajaba. Sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando esos ojos lo miraron, con odio. Sintió como lo apretaban por el cuello y pronto el aire dejó de pasar a sus pulmones y un pánico irracional y sin precedentes se apoderó de él.

—Te voy a matar. Con todo el dolor que te mereces —susurraron en su oído—. Prepárate para sufrir.

—Riddle —alcanzó a decir, con voz ahogada.

Dolor, opresión en su pecho mientras el aire vital se le escapaba junto con su vida. Gritó.

Fue una experiencia singular. Primero la presión, el dolor, después… el grito liberador y sus ojos parpadeando. Su cuerpo se levantó de la cama como un resorte. El sudor frío recorría su frente y su espalda. Se llevó las manos al cuello, asustado. Inmediatamente miró a su lado, buscando la figura del estrangulador, pero no encontró allí nada peligroso, nada… excepto a Draco, tranquilamente dormido a su lado. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado?

Harry respiró agitado. Su corazón pugnaba por salirse de su pecho a tal grado que dolía. Miró hacia el otro lado. La ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas ondulaban. Se puso de pie y recorrió temblando el trecho que separaba la cama de la ventana para cerrarla y acto seguido regresar a la cama.

Se cubrió con las sábanas hasta el cuello y luego se abrazó al cuerpo de Draco, sin recibir una sola queja de aquel que estaba acostumbrado a su presencia. Lo apretó, quizá exagerando su fuerza, pero sólo recibió un suspiro en respuesta. Harry permaneció el resto de la noche así, hasta que el sueño pudo más que su desasosiego… Pero todo el tiempo, mientras permaneció despierto, evitó mirar hacia la ventana, de donde sentía provenir una respiración invasiva que se clavaba en sus oídos y parecía repetirle en siseos erráticos: "Prepárate para sufrir".

=000=

¡Gracias por leer! Y sobre todo gracias a quienes me comentaron el capítulo pasado, de verdad estaba por dejar de subir el fic aquí porque me sentía como hablándole a la pared =). ¡Un saludo! Cualquier duda, sugerencia, corrección, comentario, reclamo, es bienvenido.


	5. El efecto dementor Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte quinta: Sombras

Parte quinta: Sombras

Al otro día Harry despertó adolorido, como si la noche de sueño no hubiera servido de nada. Se sentía ligeramente mareado y por un momento se sintió confundido. Tardó en recordar que estaba en la mansión Malfoy y por qué. Buscó a Draco a su lado, pero no lo encontró. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hora sería? La cortina estaba cerrada, así que no pudo adivinarlo por la posición del sol. Se levantó entre gruñidos y se vistió renegando. Su cuerpo le decía que era temprano, que apreciaría un par de horas más en cama, pero que Draco no estuviera era señal de que debía ser hora del desayuno. O tal vez era, pensó, que Draco había tenido que ir con su madre.

De camino al comedor echó un vistazo en la habitación de Narcisa, pero sólo había allí un elfo que limpiaba afanosamente y dejaba todo en un orden preciso. Harry suspiró y bajó por las escaleras para encontrarse con la comida ya desplegada en la mesa. Harry se sintió entonces la boca pastosa y nauseas ligeras. Su cuerpo parecía regañarlo a gritos y decirle que no debía comer aquello. Lo recibió Draco, quien le alegró la mañana.

—Parece como si hubieras tenido la peor noche de tu vida —dijo, a modo de saludo. Él se veía radiante y espectacular—. ¿Te topaste con un poltergeist en el camino o qué?

—Sí —dijo Harry, entre un bostezo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Sí lo de la noche, digo, lo del poltergeist no... ¿Hay poltergeists aquí? —preguntó, alzando las cejas. No lo dudaba ni un poquito.

—Por supuesto que no —negó Draco, con petulancia—. Esos... espíritus de mala muerte no son bien recibidos aquí. Sólo en un lugar como Hogwarts se les ocurriría aceptar a esos monstruos desagradables.

—Oye, pero... —intentó quejarse Harry, decirle que Dumbledore sabía por qué hacía las cosas.

—Por otra parte —interrumpió Draco—. No sabía que el sexo te hacía tan mal —se burló, aunque en sus palabras Harry sospechó de inseguridad velada—. La próxima vez trataré de mantener mis lujuriosas y terribles manos lejos de ti —agregó, con cierto dramatismo fingido.

—No es por eso —respondió Harry, tratando de sonreírle. Al mismo tiempo, no quería preocupar a Draco contándole pesadillas estúpidas. Soñar que Tom Riddle venía a él con fuerzas renovadas y lo amenazaba era ciertamente inútil. Harry sabía que era imposible que ese sueño se hiciera realidad. Tal vez había sido detonado por estar en esta mansión en la que Voldemort había pasado tanto tiempo durante sus últimos días... Tal vez había sido producto del cansancio simplemente. A decir verdad, no quería pensar en ello.

Draco le sirvió el desayuno con sus propias manos. Harry lo miró intrigado, pero no dijo nada y comió con todo el gusto que pudo fingir. La comida no le sabía a nada.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Sigue dormida en la recámara.

Algo no le encajó a Harry.

—Acabo de pasar por su recámara y no la vi ahí.

—Claro que está ahí, Harry, yo la dejé y puse una alarma para saber cuando despertara.

—No estaba ahí Draco —rebatió Harry y se puso de pie de inmediato—. Acabo de pasar por ahí y no estaba.

Draco perdió el color y lo miró, con los ojos llenos de pánico.

—No es cierto.

Ambos corrieron por las escaleras y luego por el pasillo. Draco fue el primero en llegar y abrió de golpe la puerta de la recámara de Narcisa, esperando encontrarse con lo peor.

Ahí estaba ella, enredada entre las frazadas en posición fetal. Dormía profundamente, pues ni siquiera el golpe de la puerta provochó reacción alguna en ella. Las cortinas de la habitación estaban ligeramente abiertas, lo que hacía que su cuerpo proyectara una ligera sombra sobre la seda blanca de las sábanas. Draco se dejó caer de rodillas, todavía sosteniendo la manija de la puerta entre su mano.

—Merlín sagrado, Harry, si esta es tu idea de una broma... —comenzó, pero su voz se cortó.

No, no lo era. A Harry no le gustaba bromear con cosas tan serias. No se explicaba cómo era posible. ¿Qué parte había salido mal? Cuando él había pasado... Frunció el ceño. Algo en su estómago le decía que esto no estaba nada bien. Nada bien. ¿Lo engañaban sus sentidos? No, siempre había confiado en ellos y toda su vida lo habían salvado. Entonces, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Lo engañaba la casa? ¿Lo engañaba Narcisa? No tenía sentido. Nada tenía sentido.

—No, no fue una broma. Yo... debí equivocarme, debí ver mal. Lo siento.

Draco tardó en recuperar la respiración y cuando lo hizo lo miró de una forma que Harry no había visto en esos ojos por años. En esos ojos había rencor y mucho enfado.

—Creo que necesitas dormir mejor. ¿Quieres tomar una siesta? —dijo, con voz átona—. Yo me quedaré aquí. No tardará en despertar y querrá que le sirvan el desayuno los elfos.

Harry miró alrededor de la habitación y sintió como una patada en el estómago.

—Lo siento mucho, Draco.

Narcisa no quiso levantarse de su cama ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el que siguió. Pasó el tiempo. En esos días, Harry decidió junto con Draco hacer turnos para cuidarla. Así el rubio descansaba un poco y tenía tiempo libre que gastaba en desaparecer de su vista y hacer cosas, de las que Harry no sabía pues Draco casi no le hablaba desde el incidente de su confusión sobre el paradero de Narcisa.

Mientras Harry la cuidó, la mujer fue un sube y baja de emociones y reacciones. Algunos días pasaba más tiempo dormida que despierta, e incluso cuando abría los ojos parecía seguir entre sueños. A veces permanecía largas horas despierta mirando al frente sin decir una sola palabra, desconectada del mundo. A veces, y estas eran las que más impacto tenían en Harry, se quedaba mirándolo a los ojos, recostada de lado sobre su almohada, sin moverse. Harry hubiera querido leer algún sentimiento, algo, lo que fuera, en esos ojos tan parecidos a los de Draco, pero no había nada. Estaban vacíos.

A Harry no le molestaba estar con Narcisa generalmente, pues aunque tenía etapas perturbadoras, casi siempre estaba dormida y mientras tanto él tenía tiempo para pensar. Pensaba que tendría muchos casos por resolver en Dublín. Pensaba en la boda de Hermione y Ron y en los hijos que probablemente ya estaban planeando. Eran los primeros amigos suyos que se casaban. Los primeros de su generación, también. Tendrían niños. A él le hubiera gustado tenerlos. Pensaba en esa mañana, cuando él juró ver a un elfo doméstico en esa misma habitación, limpiando. Pensaba que odiaba limpiar, desde que vivía con sus tíos. Pensaba que Draco estaba enojado con él, como sus tíos lo habían estado.

—Harry.

No fue sino hasta que vio la mano de Draco pasar frente a él que se dio cuenta que lo llamaban.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Llevo diez minutos aquí y tú no me haces caso —se quejó Draco—. Es hora de que vayas a dormir, se nota que no puedes un segundo más con tu alma.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry, todavía distraído por los pensamientos en los que se había sumergido.

—Está bien, me quedaré con ella. Ve a descansar.

Harry se levantó como autómata y cruzó el pasillo sin siquiera recordar desearle buenas noches a Draco y ya no se diga darle un beso. Estaba cansado como para cambiarse de ropa, así que con un pase de varita se puso la pijama y se metió en la cama. Hacía un calor endemoniado. Quiso abrir la ventana, pero se sintió inseguro, algo le decía que no lo hiciera. Estaba cansado, sí, porque llevaba noches cerrando los ojos y mañanas abriéndolos como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. El tan deseado descanso no le llegó.

A la mañana siguiente, que era un sábado, despertó malhumorado, extenuado y asqueado. Ese día lo recordaría porque fue el día en que más tentado estuvo en encerrarse en un baño y vomitar el desayuno que había preparado Draco. Fue justo ese día, también, el que Narcisa eligió para tomar el bastón que guardaba bajo su almohada con recelo y decidir que quería bajar. Más que decidir por sí misma, más bien fueron órdenes del medimago, quien la encontró lo suficientemente fuerte como para bajar a tomar el sol. Harry y Draco suspiraron. Ya extrañaban ver la luz del día en el sentido literal y metafórico. "Y debería volver a intentar hacer trabajos manuales", les recordó el sanador.

Así que esa calurosa tarde de verano, Draco flotó a Narcisa hasta el último peldaño de las escaleras. Luego la mujer, intentando recomponer su espalda, se aferró al bastón y comenzó a dar pasitos lentos hasta la cocina, con un gesto de concentración que, por lo menos a Harry, le sorprendió gratamente. Era como si el bulto que había sido los últimos días recobrara por unos momentos la apariencia de ser humano.

—¿Debería cuidarla en la cocina?

—No —susurró Draco, quien tenía el alma en la garganta, aparentemente—. Los elfos lo hacen, a ella la molesta que haya gente ahí mientras trabaja.

—Como tú —sonrió Harry.

—Como yo —aceptó Draco, aunque sin humor.

Después de una larga media hora, una elfina con las orejas caídas y el rostro compungido salió dando pasitos cortos con una charola en las manos. Detrás de ella, Narcisa arrastraba los pies y el bastón. Ambas se dirigieron a la mesa del jardín una vez más. Tras ellas fueron Harry y Draco, ansiosos por ver si Narcisa continuaría en ese estado de consciencia por más tiempo.

Los dos hombres se sentaron, conteniendo el aliento. Con mucho trabajo, Narcisa fue levantando taza por taza y las puso frente a ellos y en un lugar vacío. El té no se antojaba en lo absoluto, con el rayo de sol chocando contra sus rostros en pleno. Sin embargo, el medimago había dicho que Narcisa necesitaba sentirse útil y si rechazaban el té el mensaje sería justo el contrario. Con renuencia, levantó la taza, se la llevó a los labios y se bebió la mitad del contenido de un trago. Draco, a su lado, daba pequeños sorbos mientras mantenía la vista fija en su madre, quien esta vez bebió lentamente de su taza durante unos veinte minutos, luego se levantó y se metió a la casa una vez más. Tras ella fue Draco, con una sonrisa placentera y Harry con el rostro reflejando lo atontado que lo había dejado el sol de medio día.

Esa noche no fue la excepción a la regla. No pudo dormirse, porque en su habitación sentía la energía extraña que se había quedado tras la pesadilla, aún después de que los días habían pasado. Sabía que no podían ser fantasmas, porque según recordaba había protegido la habitación contra los fantasmas de la mansión. ¿Y si era algo más? Estaba seguro de que ahí ocurría algo que no estaba viendo.

A eso de las dos de la mañana se levantó y se dirigió al jardín. Se sentó allí, en el pasto, por un largo rato, mirando las estrellas. Realmente estaba pensando en todo y en nada. En Dublín y en Inglaterra y en el maldito calor del verano. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. A su derecha. "Ahí", escuchó que le dictaron en su cabeza. Volteó precipitadamente, siguiendo sus instintos, se levantó de golpe y alcanzó su varita. Entre las sombras del jardín apareció un rostro enmascarado que lo observaba. Era una máscara blanca. El cuerpo iba cubierto de una capa negra como la noche.

Un mortífago, pensó de inmediato Harry. Su estómago se revolvió. O podría ser Riddle.

Harry fue tras él de inmediato, con la varita en mano, pero la figura corrió. Al principio estaba a unos metros de él, pero cada vez se alejaba más. Era rápido el imbécil, mas Harry era un auror experimentado. Era el maldito niño que vivió, ningún mortífago resurrecto podía dejarlo atrás, maldición. Obligó a sus piernas a acelerar como pocas veces había tenido necesidad de hacerlo y quitó de su camino las ramas de los árboles que se inclinaban sobre él. Cuando lo volvió a tener al alcance, no dudó de lo que tenía que hacer.

—¡Desmaius! —gritó Harry con fuerza y le disparó con precisión.

La figura trastabilló y cayó de rodillas en medio del claro. Harry se acercó a él, con el brazo abajo pero la varita arriba, apuntándole directamente. Lo tenía. Lo tenía perfectamente. Con un hechizo hizo volar la máscara y bajó la capucha.

Y se quedó frío.

—Malfoy —quiso decir, pero de su boca no pudo salir el sonido.

Los ojos grises lo miraron fijamente y en la boca del rubio se formó una sonrisa llena de sorna por unos segundos. Luego, justo frente a sus ojos, desapareció con un plop.

El cuerpo de Harry se había quedado rígido. Sus puños estaban cerrados y temblaban, así como sus piernas. Sus ojos, muy abiertos, estaban llenos de horror. No podía creer lo que había visto y sin embargo estaba seguro de haberlo hecho. Abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada. Su pecho subía y bajaba tan rápido que comenzaba a marearse pues sentía que el oxígeno no le llegaba a la cabeza.

Harry alzó la varita al aire y ese fue su último recuerdo de la noche. Por lo demás, el pánico...

Lucius Malfoy estaba vivo.

==0==0==

Gracias por leer :D. Por cierto, las cosas que parecen no tener sentido, lo tendrán. Ya verán =)


	6. El efecto dementor Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Hola, antes que nada perdón por tardar en subir este, pero veo que sirvió para recoger un par de lectores por el camino :). Espero que les guste y nos vemos pronto.**

**Hola, antes que nada perdón por tardar en subir este, pero veo que sirvió para recoger un par de lectores por el camino :). Espero que les guste y nos vemos pronto.**

Parte sexta: Barreras

¿Fue un sueño? Se preguntó a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó en su cama. No podía hilar los acontecimientos. Su cama, luego el jardín y luego su cama, pero no sabía cómo había ido de un lado a otro. Le dolía la cabeza. Tal vez era por eso. Tendría que tomar una poción, porque esta vez el dolor sí que estaba fuerte. Se la tendría que pedir a Draco. Pero Draco se había levantado más temprano que él, como siempre. Y era mejor así, Harry todavía no tenía ganas de verlo y recordar entonces el rostro tan similar que había visto entre sombras la noche anterior.

Aún así no pudo retrasar mucho lo inevitable. Draco le sirvió el desayuno, ojeroso pero extrañamente sonriente.

—No despertó ni una sola vez, ¿puedes creerlo? Creo que va a mejorar pronto. Creo que vamos a poder llevárnosla a Dublín y allá todo estará bien de nuevo...

Harry le sonrió y trató de probar la comida. Otra vez la encontró insípida, pero no dijo nada. Draco nunca había sido muy bueno cocinando, ¿...o sí? Pensó en decirle que había visto a un mortífago rondando la casa... Insinuarle... Pero no tenía caso. Tal vez había sido un sueño. Tal vez no había pasado. Él había visto cómo Lucius Malfoy había sido besado por el dementor en Azkaban. Él lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Era esa la razón por la que Narcisa estuviera así, por la que Draco y él no podían ser libres aún. ¿Y si era otro mortífago haciéndose pasar por él? Su estómago le ordenaba vomitar la comida que recién le había dado Draco pues al alzar la vista no podía ver más que los ojos de Lucius encarnados en Draco.

—Necesito una poción, me duele mucho la cabeza.

Draco asintió y lo llevó a una bodega bajo las escaleras donde guardaban las pociones. Estaban apiladas de piso a techo y etiquetadas. También había ahí toda clase de ingredientes y un hechizo los mantenía a una temperatura baja que a Harry le supo a gloria.

Justo acababa de tomarse la poción cuando una muy molesta Andrómeda apareció en la puerta de la casa, sudando al calor del verano y con el rostro enrojecido.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

—Eso deberías saberlo tú. Algún idiota levantó barreras alrededor de la mansión y es imposible aparecerse a kilómetros a la redonda. Caminé por dos horas, Draco Malfoy, dos. Intenté mandarles una lechuza pero al parecer, tampoco pueden entrar. Esto es el colmo.

—Qué inesperado —dijo Draco, a modo de disculpa—. Yo no lo hice, en serio... ¿Harry? —Draco le lanzó una mirada extraña, como si buscara algo.

— ¡Yo no lo hice! —se defendió inmediatamente Harry.

Su cerebro estaba confundido, pero aún así él lo hizo trabajar para sacar conclusiones. Alguien había puesto barreras antiaparición sobre la casa y él había visto a Lucius rondándola la noche anterior. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Si esas barreras estaban arriba, no había sido un sueño. Lucius estaba de vuelta, o alguien haciéndose pasar por él cuando mucho. Y ese alguien, probable Lucius, había puesto trampas antiaparición. Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Para que Andrómeda no pudiera llegar? Comenzó a mirar a la hermana Black con sospecha. Tal vez... ¿cabía la posibilidad? Tal vez... tal vez sí había sido Lucius. Y si había sido él dudaba que las barreras estuvieran ahí para dañar a Narcisa o a Draco, que era lo que más le preocupaba.

Tenía que ir a investigar al jardín. Tal vez todavía podría encontrar pruebas, huellas de la noche anterior. Fue hacía allá de inmediato, pero se encontró con un obstáculo.

—Draco, no puedo abrir esta estúpida puerta —se quejó Harry. Era la puerta que daba al jardín. La noche anterior la había abierto instintivamente y ahora simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—No seas torpe, Harry —se quejó Draco y abrió la puerta para él—. Además, ¿para qué quieres ir ahí? ¿Qué tiene que ver con...? ¿Harry?

Harry estaba ocupando buscando rastros de la noche anterior. Buscaba huellas de su presencia o de la Lucius, pero no podía encontrar nada. No entendía qué estaba pasando. Él había estado ahí. O no. No sabía. No podía saberlo con certeza.

—Cuando termines de dar vueltas por el jardín —gritó Andrómeda desde la ventana de la sala de estar—. Me harías un gran favor si quitaras esas barreras. Juro que no estoy intentando matar a alguien.

Harry se quedó tenso en medio del jardín. Esas últimas palabras resonaban en sus oídos. "Matar a alguien", "matar a alguien". Miró a Andrómeda con los ojos llenos de sospecha. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si Lucius sólo quería prevenirlo sobre ella? Las posibilidades eran muchas. Podría ser Lucius, el real o un fantasma, pero no parecía un fantasma. Podría ser alguien haciéndose pasar por él pero eso era casi imposible. No se podía hacer multijugos con el cabello muerto.

Pero necesitaba saber. Necesitaba saber si el que rondaba la casa era amigo o enemigo, para proteger a Draco y a Narcisa. Y también tenía esa mala espina de que la aparición repentina de Lucius tenía que ver con la aparición repentina de Riddle en sus sueños. Tragó y sintió sus entrañas revolverse.

¿Y si Riddle estaba de vuelta? Si había encontrado una manera de regresar del más allá, entonces también podría encontrar fácilmente la manera de hacer que sus cómplices volvieran. Sintió claramente cómo algo ácido subía por su pecho hasta su garganta. ¿Sería posible que Riddle tuviera ese poder? ¿El poder de sobreponerse a la muerte?

Se quedó en el jardín de la casa pensando en esa posibilidad y en si debía o no advertir a Draco antes de que algo más ocurriera, antes de que Draco mismo presenciara algo o, peor aún, fuera atacado por algo. Decidió que no podía preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba con su madre enferma y en lenta recuperación. Mientras tanto, él mismo podía arreglárselas para averiguar qué rayos estaba pasando ahí.

Todas sus reflexiones terminaron por no llevarlo a ninguna parte. Estaba en el mismo lugar en el que había empezado. No sabía si la presencia de Lucius ahí era un buen o un mal augurio y no sabía qué parte de lo que estaba pasando debía descartar como una simple pesadilla y qué parte debía conservar para salvaguardar la vida de Draco y de su madre.

Entró a la casa luego de un largo rato y encontró a Andrómeda haciéndole un masaje en los pies a Narcisa mientras Draco las observaba desde otro sillón. Al parecer, entraba justo en medio de una explicación.

—Es parte de las etapas del duelo, querido —decía Andrómeda. Narcisa miraba sus manos, pero no se veía aún muy presente—. Yo mismo pasé por todas ellas. El sanador me lo explicó todo.

—¿Sacarme de la casa a maldiciones es parte del duelo? —preguntó Draco, agriamente.

—Sí, lo es. La primera etapa: negación y aislamiento. Quería estar sola. Y además probablemente detonaste en ella la segunda etapa: ira.

—Vaya —susurró Draco y pareció reflexionarlo por unos momentos—. Pero... ahora se le ve más calmada —observó.

—Debe estar en la tercera etapa: negociación.

Narcisa reaccionó ligeramente ante esa palabra, pero luego volvió a hundirse en el mutismo.

—No veo que esté negociando nada —murmuró, con tristeza—. Parece como si siguiera… ¿cómo dijiste? Aislada.

—Yo tampoco la veo como si negociara, pero estos procesos son interiores, Draco. Sólo ella sabe lo que está pasando por su mente, sobre todo ahora que no quiere hablar con nosotros. Cuando lo haga, tal vez te diga todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Por ahora el sufrimiento es demasiado como para ponerlo en palabras, ¿verdad Cissy?

Narcisa hizo el amago de una mueca que pudo haber sido una sonrisa o un gesto de asco o nada en particular. Draco le puso la mano en el hombro huesudo y lo acarició. Andrómeda continuó masajeándole los pies.

Cuando Draco volteó fue para encontrarse a un Harry que se estaba poniendo algo verde y no respiraba muy bien.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

—N-ten... —intentó explicar Harry, pero su lengua pareció enredarse con la palabra. Negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que necesitas descansar. No te ves nada bien... —sugirió Andrómeda—. Siéntate aquí, te haré una poción para que se te calmen los nervios. Mira cómo te están temblando las manos.

Harry abrió la boca pero mejor no dijo nada. Sólo asintió. Con los hombros caídos y el cuerpo cansado, Harry se sentó en el sillón.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry, pero esa cocina es un desastre, no sé cómo diablos están organizados los ingredientes de las pociones. Encontré cosas para prepararte un té, espero que te siente bien.

Harry asintió de nuevo y bebió lentamente el té. Luego suspiró profundo e incluso se sintió un poco reconfortado. En algún momento Draco se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle la nuca. Harry cerró los ojos y se recargó en él para dejar que su toque lo calmara y lo hiciera ver el mundo más claro. Pero esta vez no ocurrió exactamente así. Harry sintió cierta incomodidad. Las manos de Draco temblaban ligeramente y se sentían frías y distantes. En lugar de hacerlo sentir mejor, le transmitieron desasosiego, desconfianza, miedo y una profunda tristeza.

—Perdón por el desastre de la cocina —susurró Draco—. Madre estuvo ahí ayer y yo esta mañana y al parecer los elfos no han limpiado, pero ya verán…

—Oh, no te preocupes, Draco, entiendo que en momentos difíciles esas cosas pasan.

Harry suspiró sin abrir los ojos. Su respiración estaba más tranquila, pero su corazón palpitaba con una agitación que él no recordaba haber sentido desde aquellos últimos y cruciales minutos de la guerra. Al parecer, Andrómeda y Draco lo creyeron dormido, pues comenzaron a hablar en voz más baja.

—Parece enfermo —susurró Andrómeda.

—Sí —dijo Draco y sujetó con más fuerza el cabello de la nuca de Harry—. Es como si estuviera somatizando tanta presión de estar aquí. Sé que no es lo que él quisiera, pero…

—Pero hay cosas a las que uno debe acostumbrarse por el bien del otro.

—No sé —susurró Draco, cortante—. Creo que estoy confundido. Preferiría no hablar de esto.

Probablemente fue Draco quien lo levitó hacia su habitación después de tomar el té, porque fue ahí donde abrió los ojos más tarde. Cuando lo hizo, estaba oscuro. Y él estaba profundamente triste. Draco había notado su incomodidad al estar en la mansión. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que últimamente lo había notado tan raro con él. De repente se sentía solo, muy solo y muy culpable. Porque, en lugar de estar ayudando a Draco con su madre, en lugar de darle ánimos y alentarlo a seguir, al parecer lo estaba preocupando más.

Bien hecho, Potter, se decía. La estás haciendo buena con Draco. En lugar de ser lo que él necesita en un momento así, estás siendo justo lo opuesto. Y todavía se sentía peor al pensar que tampoco estaba sirviendo de nada en el caso de Riddle y Lucius. Tal vez se estaba haciendo viejo o lento o algo porque en otro tiempo hubiera resuelto este misterio mucho antes. Se hubiera lanzado a la aventura y no hubiera parado hasta resolver lo que ocurría. Hasta saber cómo es que Riddle había logrado regresar o por qué Lucius estaba presente en la mansión.

Justo ahora en lugar de estar tirado en la cama debería estar resolviendo eso, pero simplemente no podía. Sólo tenía ganas de hacerse un bulto y dormir para siempre. También tenía muchas ganas de un abrazo, sí, de tener el cuerpo de Draco muy cerca del suyo y reconfortándolo como no ocurría desde que habían dejado Dublín. Pero al extender su mano sólo encontró el vacío en la cama, dejado por su pareja. Sí, su pareja… el que lo había estado abandonando paulatinamente desde que habían llegado a este lugar.

No podía seguirse engañando. Draco no lo necesitaba ahí, pues sólo empeoraba las cosas. Draco estaba bien por sí mismo. O tal vez no, pero tenerlo ahí sólo evitaba que buscara a alguien que si valiera la pena. A alguien que satisficiera sus necesidades.

Cerró los ojos, los apretó con fuerza y fue entonces cuando lo escuchó claramente:

—¡Harry!

Se levantó de golpe y se tapó los oídos con ambas manos. No lo soportaba, era demasiado, se adentraba en su ser desde sus tímpanos y estremecía cada centímetro de su piel. Era ese sonido agudo y punzante que no escuchaba desde Hogwarts. Era la voz de su madre. Le gritaba una advertencia.


	7. El efecto dementor Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Saludos una vez más. Quiero agradecer cada una de las lecturas, comentadas o silenciosas a este fic. A continuación, el último capítulo, en el que las cosas se pondrán (si cabe) más raras. Después de esto sólo faltará el epílogo. Agradezco todos los comentarios, críticas, quejas...**

**Saludos una vez más. Quiero agradecer cada una de las lecturas, comentadas o silenciosas a este fic. A continuación, el último capítulo, en el que las cosas se pondrán (si cabe) más raras. Después de esto sólo faltará el epílogo. Agradezco todos los comentarios, críticas, quejas...**

Parte séptima: Daños

Ron y Hermione vinieron. Harry recordaba que hacía calor. Tal vez Draco había retirado las barreras de la casa, porque ni Hermione ni Ron se veían sudorosos. Harry estaba en el jardín, mirando hacia el lugar en el que Lucius había desaparecido, recordando una y otra vez sus ojos y el grito de Narcisa cuando el beso. Para entonces ya sabía que Lucius quería prevenirlo, pues todo lo malo que había pasado en esa casa había ocurrido desde el primer día que Andrómeda había puesto un pie en ella. Los chicos lo saludaron alegremente. Harry intentó compartir la sonrisa, pero le fue imposible. Los miró con sospecha. ¿Por qué los había dejado pasar Draco? Intentó buscarlo con la mirada pero no estaba ahí.

—Estábamos preocupados —confesó Hermione—. La última vez te fuiste muy enojado. Desde entonces estuvimos pensando y… y queríamos pedirte que nos disculpes si hemos sido injustos contigo.

Harry asintió.

—Aún así —intervino Ron, impaciente—. Antes de dejar que sigas con esta… esta cosa que tienes con Malfoy, creímos que sería bueno decirte todo lo que pensamos.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Creemos que es peligroso que estés así, con alguien con los antecedentes de Malfoy. Él siempre quiso hacerte daño, Harry —dijo Ron—. Y no entiendo por qué eso debería cambiar ahora. Sabemos que puedes cuidarte solo y todo eso y por eso lo hemos dejado pasar, pero aún así, en cualquier momento… No sé, Harry, no hay que confiar en un Malfoy.

—Además —agregó Hermione—. Tu relación con él fue demasiado… espontánea, ¿no te parece? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué realmente te enamoraste de él? ¿Te enamoraste de verdad, Harry? —Frunció los labios—. Quise hacerte pruebas para ver si había usado algún filtro de amor contigo, pero no me atreví a hacer algo así sin tu permiso.

Harry la miró, descolocado.

—Y piénsalo, Harry —dijo Ron, con la voz en vilo—. ¿No te parece muy extraño? Un día Malfoy te pide ayuda y tú vas y de repente estás enamorado de él. Esas cosas no pasan —La voz de Ron era urgente—. Necesitamos sacarte de aquí cuanto antes, Harry, no sabemos cuánto daño te haya hecho ya.

Harry los miró con tristeza. Sería difícil explicarles todo lo que él sabía que había pasado, que las cosas habían sido diferentes.

—Malfoy —dijo entonces Ron y se tensó.

Draco venía caminando hacia él rápidamente, con el rostro pálido y los ojos ligeramente desorbitados.

—Harry —lo llamó, ignorando a Ron y a Hermione—. Harry —repitió, nervioso.

Harry volteó la vista hacia él, dejando momentáneamente de lado su conversación con sus amigos.

—Harry, es Andrómeda —dijo Draco—. La han atacado en su casa.

Harry tuvo que cambiar su teoría al encontrarse con Andrómeda, luchando entre la vida y la muerte en el piso de Daños provocados por hechizos en San Mungo. Sí, todo lo malo había comenzado cuando ella había llegado a la mansión, pero tal vez las cosas eran diferentes. Si ahora la habían atacado, eso quería decir que ella era buena. Lucius, entonces, era el que quería hacerles daño. Lucius. Sí, tenía que ser él. Él debía haber sido el que había enviado las visiones sobre Riddle. Su madre quería advertirle de ello, por eso lo había llamado esa noche.

El único problema que quedaba era descubrir cómo había regresado Malfoy.

—¿Estará bien? —le preguntó al medimago.

—No podemos saberlo. Habrá que esperar a que reaccione a las contramaldiciones, pero eso podría tardar semanas. Quien le hizo esto, realmente era poderoso.

Harry tragó. Lucius. Lucius era el culpable de aquello, pero él no podía decirlo aún porque no tenía pruebas. Primero tenía que probar que había vuelto. Tenía que atraparlo. Y luego les diría que él la había atacado. Se los diría a los aurores. Había aurores ahí, investigando el extraño ataque y haciendo preguntas. También interrogaron a Harry, pero no había mucho que él pudiera decirles.

—¿Dónde está Draco Malfoy? Tengo entendido que es el pariente más cercano y el que debería responder por ella —preguntó entonces un auror. Harry sintió algo terrible revolverse dentro de él.

—Está en casa, no podía dejar sola a Narcisa —dijo—. Nunca la deja sola —Pudo agregar que sólo la dejaba sola cuando él la cuidaba, pero no lo dijo.

—¿Y Teddy? —preguntó Harry entonces.

—El niño, afortunadamente, no estaba en casa. La familia Weaslsey se está haciendo cargo de él de momento.

Harry asintió.

—¿Qué clase de hechizos…? —preguntó Harry, temiéndose lo peor.

El auror negó con la cabeza.

—Terribles. No habíamos visto un caso así desde la guerra.

Harry tragó. Tenía que ser obra de Lucius. Ya no le cabía la menor duda.

—Necesito irme ya —dijo Harry y se levantó de la sala de espera de San Mungo—. Necesito irme…

Los aurores lo dejaron ir, con los rostros serios y preocupados.

—Haremos lo que podamos, señor Potter —dijo uno. A Harry no le importaba. Sabía que no podrían hacer nada. Sólo él podría descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia el elevador. Se desaparecería afuera. Al cerrar la puerta miró al fondo del pasillo a una mujer delgada con el cabello enmarañado. Ella volteó y lo vio también. Corrió hacia él mientras el elevador se cerraba.

—¿Harry? ¡Harry! —dijo Hermione, pero Harry decidió no detener el ascensor. No quería seguir hablando con Hermione.

La principal razón era que no quería admitir que pensaba que, tal vez… tal vez tenían razón.

Al llegar a casa, Draco lo miró de una forma extraña. Comieron juntos. Narcisa había bajado a comer con ellos y Draco intentaba hacer conversación por sí solo pues ni Harry ni Narcisa hablaban. Draco decía que esa tarde era más fresca que las otras, que tal vez podrían tomar té en el jardín y comer pastelillos. Decía que les ordenaría a los elfos prepararlo todo. Ni Harry ni Narcisa lo miraban con interés.

Después del dichoso té, Narcisa regresó a su recámara a dormir y Draco aprovechó para cuestionar a Harry sobre lo que había pasado en el hospital. Harry decidió no darle muchos detalles, pues imaginaba que no los necesitaba. Le dijo que la mujer estaba delicada, que Teddy estaba con los Weasley. Le dijo que todavía no sabían quién la había atacado. Lo miró fijamente. Draco suspiró profundamente.

—No entiendo quién podría querer hacerle daño.

Tu padre, respondió Harry en su mente. Negó con la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros.

—Iré a verla el fin de semana. No menciones frente a mi madre lo que pasó, ¿quieres? Sé que la pondría mal… Suficiente tendrá con no verla venir.

Harry asintió.

Draco guardó silencio y se removió en su silla, muy incómodo al parecer. Harry trató de analizarlo en profundidad sólo con una mirada.

Ya empezaba a comprender.

Era de noche. No durmió. Por fin descubrió el secreto.

Harry despertó con la boca seca y se levantó como autómata para ir en busca de un vaso de agua. Estaba oscuro todavía, así que al buscar la puerta se fue a estrellar contra la pared. Enojado, buscó con las manos la puerta hasta que la encontró y forzó la manija hasta lograr girarla. Malditas puertas. De pronto se topó con que afuera sí que había luz. Entrecerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente. La luz repentina lo había desorientado. Se quedó al pie de la escalera, decidiendo hacia dónde estaba la cocina. Después de un rato se dirigió hacia ahí. La cocina estaba fría. Toda la luz que había visto antes se había esfumado. Ahora todo transcurría lento y como entre niebla.

—Feliz cumpleaños, forastero —dijo Draco y lo saludó con un guiñó.

—No es mi cumpleaños —espetó Harry.

—Claro que es tu cumpleaños, idiota, ¿crees que me olvidaría? 31 de julio.

—No puede ser mi cumpleaños.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó Draco, intentando seguirle el juego.

—Porque no hemos pasado aquí tanto tiempo. Quieres confundirme.

Esta vez Draco perdió la sonrisa y lo miró, sin palabras.

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Harry cerró los puños.

—¿Me has preparado la comida tú? —dice Harry, como cambiando de tema.

Draco no sabe cómo defenderse de algo que no entiende.

—Sí —susurra.

Harry entrecierra los ojos y lo mira con rabia.

—Sé lo que has estado haciendo.

—¿Qué?

—Tu comida —comienza Harry, con voz siseante—. Qué curioso que desde que llegué aquí hayas sido tú el que me prepare la comida, ¿no Draco?

El rubio abre mucho los ojos. Grises, como los de su padre. Grises, como los que vio en el jardín.

—Y antes de eso, el café, siempre amargo, que me dabas. Ron y Hermione tenían tanta razón. Mi amor hacia ti fue tan repentino…

Entonces Draco comprendió las implicaciones y saltó de inmediato.

—¡Potter!

— _¡Silencius!_ —gritó Harry—. Ya he escuchado tus órdenes por años. Ahora tú me vas a escuchar a mí.

Draco se llevó las manos a la garganta y lo miró con ojos grandes y desorbitados, formando palabras sin sonido en sus labios, a las que Harry no ponía atención.

—El café siempre amargo, la comida siempre insípida. Todos los días me daban ganas de vomitarla. ¿Y sabes qué? Comencé a hacerlo y ahora sé la verdad.

Draco intentaba gritar con desesperación y sacó la varita. Harry se la quitó con un hechizo y la sujetó fuerte entre sus propias manos.

—Todo este tiempo he tratado de negarlo. Pero me cansé. Mis amigos siempre me lo han dicho y, ¿sabes qué? Tenían razón. Te acercaste a mí sólo para salvar a Lucius. Y Lucius no se salvó. Tú querías que yo mintiera, pero nunca lo hice. Siempre rechacé esa orden tuya, por más filtros que pusieras en mi café…

Draco sacudía la cabeza con mucha fuerza e incluso comenzó a patear el piso.

—Ahora lo único que tienes es a Narcisa, ¿no? ¿Y la venganza? Podías tener la venganza contra mí, por no salvar a tu padre y decidiste hacerlo, ¿no Draco?

Él saltó en su sitio y miró a Harry con los ojos llenos de ira.

—¡No me mires así! —gritó Harry— ¡ _Crucio_!.

Eso lo tomó de sorpresa. Draco cayó de rodillas y abrió mucho la boca, pero no pudo soltar un solo quejido.

—Siempre pensé que serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tu madre —dijo Harry. De pronto notó que sus mejillas estaban húmedas—. ¿Pero esto? Siempre creí que estaba preparado. Llegué a pensar que serías capaz de lastimarme por tu madre… y lo hiciste.

Draco alzó la vista hacia él. Y eso fue más de lo que Harry pudo soportar.

— _Crucio_ —repitió.

Draco cayó esta vez sobre sus manos y sufrió terribles convulsiones.

—Tu madre te envió taray, ¿no? Te pregunté qué significaba. "Crimen", dijiste. Y pensé que tenía que ser otra cosa, pero no. ¿Era una señal, no Draco? —Harry quería ver su rostro, pero Draco miraba hacia el piso, agitado—. El crimen… no era lo de Lucius. El crimen lo ibas a cometer tú. Conmigo.

Draco no levantó la vista y Harry se desesperó.

— _¡Crucio!_ —una vez más.

Silencio de Draco solamente.

—Lo sé todo, Draco. ¿Te divertiste? ¿Te divertiste destrozándome la vida mientras yo te amaba? Esa noche, ¿te reíste mucho de mí? Yo pensaba que Lucius había vuelto. ¡Y eras tú! Maldito, eras tú. ¡ _Crucio!_

Esta vez un quejido, un sonido gutural, nada de voz.

—Andrómeda… ella iba a descubrirte. Y le hiciste eso. Eres un cabrón. _Crucio_.

Un elfo chilló ante la visión. Harry le apuntó pero antes de que su hechizo pudiera darle, la criatura desapareció.

Esta vez Draco cayó al suelo totalmente, hecho un ovillo. El cabello ocultaba su rostro.

—¿Sabes que me quiero morir, Draco? Pero no lo haré… si no te llevo a ti conmigo.

Con un esfuerzo tremendo, Draco buscó sostenerse con una mano y mirar a Harry. Harry retiró la mirada tras unos segundos. No quería ver. Ya no quería verlo. Pero el poco tiempo que vio, halló en esos ojos terror puro… y vida. Odiaba haberse acostumbrado a ver vida en esos ojos. Ya no la habría más.

—Sectusempra —dijo Harry.

Una decena de espadazos cruzaron el cuerpo de Draco y éste se derrumbó nuevamente sobre el piso, desangrándose.

—Te amé mucho, Draco.

No podía verlo. Cerró los ojos y sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un veneno que había hurtado de la bodega debajo de las escaleras. Destapó el frasco. Y lo bebió de un trago.

No tardó mucho en sentir los efectos golpeándolo. Sabía que la muerte se acercaba, como ya la había sentido venir una vez antes. Abrió los ojos una última vez para ver a Draco. Su vista estaba borrosa, en parte por las lágrimas, en parte porque había dejado caer los lentes. Pero aún así, el delgado cuerpo de Draco, extendido sobre el piso manando sangre, lo conmovió. Le pareció lo más perfecto, lo más angelical y puro que había visto. Y dolió.

Soltó un sollozo y derramó lágrimas sobre el pulcro piso de la cocina. Entonces, encontró unos pies descalzos y la punta de un bastón apoyado en el piso. Alzó los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con Narcisa, quien lo observaba impasible.

—¿Lo has sentido, Potter? —dijo, con voz suave—. Este es el efecto dementor. Eso es lo que sintió Lucius en sus últimos segundos de vida.

Su garganta se volvió un nudo y un gemido de horror salió de ella.

Entendió. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Cayó contra el piso. El grito de Narcisa y el de Voldemort se mezclaron en su cabeza.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió frío.


	8. El efecto dementor Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **El efecto dementor: Parte octava y final**

**El efecto dementor: Parte octava y final**

 _El término dementor proviene de la raíz demencia…_   
_…tal como si hubiese "perdido su alma"._

Es un día de otoño. Comienza a hacer frío. El viento hace volar las hojas a su voluntad y también el cabello largo y enredado de una mujer joven. Hermione empuja la silla con dificultades por el cementerio. Está silenciosa y decaída. Se detiene, como han quedado, en cuanto ve una inscripción que anuncia "Malfoy".

—Aquí es —susurra Hermione.

Desde la silla, la figura se quita la capucha que llevaba y mira la inscripción de la tumba a través de unos lentes oscurecidos.

—¿Es él?

—Sí —dice Hermione—. Yo misma seguí el proceso.

—Gracias —dice Harry.

Con un esfuerzo enorme se levanta de la silla y se arrodilla sobre el mármol de la tumba. Pasa los dedos por la inscripción, con un nudo en la garganta y luego se dirige a él, de forma solemne.

—Entiendo por lo que pasaste —dice—. Ahora lo entiendo mejor que nunca. No toda tu vida, pero sí esos últimos segundos de desesperación. Esos momentos en que… en que te roban toda la alegría de tu vida, todo lo que eres o has sido y te transforman en un ser oscuro y vacío. Por eso pedí que, ya que te habían quitado el alma, permitieran que tu cuerpo también muriera, para que descansaras por lo menos así. A veces… a veces creo que es lo que yo hubiera querido para mí. Descansa, Lucius… y perdóname por lo que le hice a tu hijo.

En completo silencio, Hermione lo ayuda a levantarse y lo coloca en la silla de nuevo. Lentamente, regresan por donde vinieron.

—¿Me acompañarás con él? —pregunta Harry.

—Por supuesto —susurra ella—. El traslador está listo.

Al llegar al departamento de Dublín, Harry siente que debió haber muerto. Siente que es injusto que se le deje seguir con vida. Es injusto que Hermione y Ron se preocuparan al verlo en ese estado en el hospital y lo fueran a buscar a la mansión. Era injusto que el día y la hora de su llegada coincidieran con el momento justo para salvarlos. A veces, piensa Harry, tiene demasiada suerte.

Hermione toca a la puerta y unos segundos después, ésta se abre.

—Granger —saluda Draco.

—Malfoy. Traje a Harry.

Draco asiente y abre la puerta para dejarlos pasar, con mucha civilidad. Pero no le dirige ni un segundo la mirada a Harry. Adentro todo es un caos. Hay cosas en el piso y en las mesas y en los sillones. El departamento está frío. No hay sol que se cuele por las gruesas cortinas. Todo parece gris.

Draco está arreglando sus cosas para mudarse finalmente.

—Ya casi estoy listo, no se preocupen —dice Draco. Después de que él se vaya, le tocará el turno a Harry. Desocuparán el departamento totalmente pues Harry tuvo que renunciar a su puesto en Dublín para seguir su tratamiento médico en San Mungo.

Nadie responde a la afirmación de Draco.

—Creo que antes de irte deberías hablar con Harry —dice Hermione, tratando de conciliar las partes, como siempre.

Draco medio ríe, medio bufa y se va muy lentamente hacia la recámara. Camina pausadamente y con dificultad. Todos sus movimientos, de hecho, son lentos. Lleva una túnica muy amplia para ocultarlo, pero Harry sabe que debajo de ella leva vendas por todo el pecho. Y lo sabe porque incluso en su rostro quedan las marcas vivas de lo que le hizo. En la piel. En los ojos. En el alma.

—Yo… supongo que comenzaré a recoger tus cosas —dice Hermione.

Harry asiente desde la silla en la que está. No se atreve a hacer ninguna otra acción.

Draco sale de la recámara levitando sus maletas y las deja en un montón en la sala. Luego, con un pase de varita, las hace pequeñas.

—Bien. Creo que me voy ya —dice y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

Harry quiere decir algo. Quiere decir miles de cosas, pero ya las ha dicho antes y no sirvieron de nada. Mientras Draco estuvo recuperándose en San Mungo Harry le pidió perdón diez mil veces. Y eso no cambió nada.

De pronto Draco se detiene, antes de llegar a la salida y se voltea. Abre la boca y mira dos segundos a Harry. Lo salta con la mirada y se dirige a Hermione:

—Granger —la llama y ella voltea—. Gracias por llegar a tiempo ese día.

Ella asiente, sin palabras por un momento. Luego, echa los hombros para atrás y habla con firmeza:

—Harry fue víctima de un envenenamiento muy fuerte, Draco, tienes que entender eso. Todo lo que ocurrió fue por culpa de ese veneno. Le causó confusión, desorientación, pérdida de capacidades físicas y de memoria. Cambió su personalidad por completo. Nada de lo que hizo lo hubiera hecho el Harry que nosotros conocemos.

—Discúlpame —dice Draco, tras escucharla—, pero las conclusiones a las que llegó no fueron causadas por ningún veneno —agrega con dolor.

—¡Pero sí lo fueron! —rebate Hermione—. El veneno que Narcisa le puso en el té confundió sus emociones. ¿Sabes el efecto que tienen esas yerbas? Fue perdiendo la capacidad de raciocinio hasta que… hasta que llegó al fondo ese día. No fue su culpa —termina, en un susurro.

—Sé cómo actúa ese veneno. Y sé que se sirve de imágenes, miedos e inseguridades que ya están ahí —dice Draco—. Por eso el veneno se llama como los dementores. Los dementores no inventan la alegría que te quitan, ni la tristeza que se apodera de ti. Es algo que ya se tiene dentro y que ellos aprovechan.

Hermione frunce los labios. Al parecer está empeñada en resolver esto por la culpa que siente. La conversación que ella y Ron tuvieron con Harry los primeros días tras su regreso de Inglaterra fue aprovechada por el veneno para crear en su mente una nueva conversación el día del ataque de Andrómeda. Y era esa conversación la que había terminado de convencer a Harry de la culpa imaginaria de Draco.

—Pero… —intenta ella, de nuevo.

—Hermione —interrumpe Harry, interviniendo por primera vez—. No insistas. Fue mi culpa.

Draco le dirige la mirada por unos segundos nuevamente y luego la vuelve hacia Hermione, incómodo.

—No fue toda tu culpa —admite Draco, aunque con voz dura y sin mirarlo—. Fue mi madre quien te envenenó, después de todo. —Silencio—. Me voy.

—Draco… —llama Harry—. Una vez. Hablemos una vez. Por favor —ruega.

Draco traga y se mueve en su lugar con gran incomodidad. Niega con la cabeza.

—Me voy —repite.

—Espera —interviene Hermione—. Tienes una deuda conmigo. Quiero que la pagues hablando con Harry.

Draco frunce el ceño, la asesina con la mirada y asiente con reticencia.

Hermione deja el departamento a toda prisa para darles la privacidad que necesitan.

—¿Y bien? —dice Draco.

—Lo siento —repite Harry una vez más.

—Eso ya lo dijiste. ¿Algo nuevo que agregar? —pregunta Draco. Harry puede escuchar la nota de dolor en sus palabras.

—Nunca podré decirte o demostrarte todo lo que lo siento, todo lo que me duele recordar lo que te hice. Nunca podré poner en palabras las ganas que tengo de regresar el tiempo atrás y darte una vida feliz. No sabes las ganas que tengo de desaparecer de tu vida e irme con todo el daño que te hice.

Draco, que ha cruzado los brazos, baja la cabeza para cubrir su vista.

—Lo siento, Harry, pero no puedo perdonarte. Hiciste lo peor que pudiste haber hecho.

—Lo sé —susurra Harry.

—No, no lo sabes. Crees que lo que me duele son los crucios y el sectumsempra, pero no es cierto. Me duele el saber que no me conoces. Que nunca me conociste.

—Lo sé —repite Harry, con la voz quebrada.

Draco alza la vista, sorprendido.

—Lo sé —explica Harry— porque nunca pensé en el duelo por tu padre. Nunca te cedí por completo la libertad para ayudar a Narcisa. No entendí por qué comenzaste a alejarte de mí en cuanto llegamos a la mansión. Nunca entendí por qué me rehuías y por qué pasabas tanto tiempo a solas. Supongo que por eso mi… mi cerebro, ya afectado por el veneno, pensó que… —niega con la cabeza pues no quiere continuar.

—Potter —resopla Draco—. ¿Crees que todo ese tiempo que pasé escondido en la sala de requerimientos lo pasé arreglando el armario? Tú me viste en el baño, estúpido. Tú más que nadie deberías saber que cuando algo... cuando algo me supera necesito tiempo para estar solo y reflexionar y llorar si me da la gana, sin nadie que me mire con lástima.

—Ahora lo sé —dice Harry con una vocecita apagada, tras unos segundos de silencio—. También siento haber creído que las comidas estaban envenenadas, yo…

—Está bien —corta Draco—. Uno de los efectos colaterales de un envenenamiento es ese, no encontrar sabor en las comidas.

—No es sólo eso, Draco. Lamento haber juzgado mal tu intención de cocinarme a diario. Es sólo que yo… no es algo que tú hicieras a diario aquí, en Dublín.

—Tienes razón —sonríe Draco, vaga y tristemente—. No es algo que yo haga usualmente. Los elfos… los elfos seguían las órdenes de mi madre y se negaban servirnos, a preparar comida para ti… para nosotros. Por eso lo hice.

—Si me hubieras dicho… —susurra Harry. Siente como si se ahogara. Tiene ganas de llorar.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —dice Draco, luego de una pausa.

—Por supuesto.

—¿De verdad te pareció tan poco el tiempo que tomaste en enamorarte de mí? ¿De verdad creíste que algo… tan espontáneo sólo podía ser fruto de una poción?

—Sí —confiesa Harry, avergonzado.

—Eres un estúpido, Potter. Vivimos juntos un año, soportamos la tensión sexual por dos y llevábamos más de una década comportándonos como niños que se gustan. ¡Fue el cortejo más largo de la puta historia de los magos!

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry sonríe.

—Ya me conoces. Déjale a Harry Potter la tarea de ser el más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra.

Draco hace una mueca, que pudiera ser una sonrisa pero no llega a serlo. Tras unos minutos, agrega una pregunta que tiene un dejo de preocupación:

—¿Te juzgarán por lo de Andrómeda?

—Sí —dice Harry—. Ya tengo cita con el Wizengamot.

—¡Pero no fue tu culpa! —dice Draco. Ambos se sorprenden de su exabrupto.

—Eso no lo sé, Draco. Hice muchas cosas que no recuerdo… como lo de las barreras en la mansión.

—El veneno jugaba con tu memoria —confirma Draco.

Harry quisiera levantarse de su silla. Pero no sabe exactamente para qué. En su mente hay dos opciones. Una es saltar por la ventana y terminar de una vez con todo esto. En su cerebro todavía hay mucha confusión. No puede recordar todo lo que hizo estos últimos meses. Y de lo que recuerda, no sabe distinguir entre lo que fue real y lo que fue una alucinación provocada por el veneno y por su estúpida, estúpida mente turbia. Lo único que está seguro que es real es el daño que le hizo a Draco.

—Vi a tu madre el otro día. Supe que también la han citado. Nos cruzamos por accidente en las terapias de San Mungo.

—Qué desafortunado —es todo lo que atina a decir Draco. Narcisa ya no está a su cuidado. El ministerio la ha tomado en su jurisdicción.

—Dijo que no debió haberme salvado en el bosque, el día de la batalla de Hogwarts —dice Harry, como si le diera toda la razón a Narcisa—. Dijo que si hubiera sabido lo que haría con su familia… me habría entregado a Voldemort.

—Sí —dice Draco—. Lo hubiera hecho. Tan fácilmente como puso veneno en tu taza. Lo único que nos importa a los Malfoy es nuestra familia —agrega y voltea el rostro hacia un lado—. En eso no te equivocaste, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por mi madre.

—Pero no lo hiciste. No me hiciste nada. Porque estabas realmente enamorado de mí.

Harry se siente el más grande embaucador del mundo, porque ha decepcionado a Draco de la peor manera. Draco se queda callado.

—Pero si hubiera sabido que te envenenaba probablemente la hubiera ayudado —dice Draco, pero su voz lo delata.

—Mientes.

—Tal vez —admite—. Porque en este momento, lo único que quiero es lastimarte como tú me lastimaste a mí. Y dado que gracias a ti estoy inutilizado, sólo puedo usar las palabras.

—Draco… Dios mío, lo siento tanto —Harry no puede evitar que las primeras lágrimas se le resbalen. En ese momento recuerda la imagen: Draco se desangraba y a él le parecía como un ángel. Parece que lo sigue viendo en este momento. Y tal vez es así, porque Draco sigue y seguirá lastimado y desangrándose por mucho tiempo, aunque su cuerpo sane.

—¿Sabes lo que más me dolió? —pregunta Draco, con rabia. Sus ojos también están anegados por las lágrimas—. Tenías esa mirada que siempre ponías después de hablar con los Weasley, esa mirada de resentimiento y odio y, lo más hiriente, duda.

Harry vacila. No sabe si tendrá fuerzas para lo que quiere hacer. Se levanta por fin de la silla y camina lentamente hacia Draco, casi sollozando.

—Draco… ¿no lo ves? El verdadero castigo no era el veneno, ni sus consecuencias. No era ni la memoria, ni mi cuerpo, ni las alucinaciones, ni la paranoia…

—No te entiendo —confiesa Draco, limpiándose violentamente las lágrimas con la túnica.

—Este, aquí, ahora, es el efecto del dementor, Draco. Succiona la felicidad de nuestras almas, nos hace sentir que nunca volveremos a ser felices, se alimenta de nuestras emociones y nos obliga a recordar el momento más terrible de nuestras vidas, una y otra vez, una y otra vez…

Draco entrecierra los ojos, dejando caer las pestañas sobre ellos. Harry llega hasta él y lo abraza con fuerza. Draco se lo permite, pero no le corresponde. No puede. Siguen cayendo lágrimas mezcladas de rabia y tristeza por sus mejillas.

—No hay un patronus lo suficientemente poderoso como para arreglar todo esto —susurra Draco—. Todo lo que nos hicieron y todo lo que hemos hecho. Hemos sido besados.

Harry se hunde en el hueco de su cuello y llora como niño pequeño. Draco lo sostiene ahí. Espera. Eventualmente le da un apretoncito en el hombro y lo separa.

—Tal vez… nos veamos en Inglaterra.

Draco duda un momento. A continuación, saca de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate y se la pone a Harry en la mano.

Finalmente, se va.

0=0=0

Gracias por acompañarme a leer esta historia a pesar de las adverencias. Espero que les haya gustado y que, sea cual sea el efecto que haya tenido en ustedes, la hayan disfrutado y los haya entretenido. Espero publicar más historias largas pronto; si les interesa, ojalá me sigan. ¡Gracias!

Lore.


End file.
